Miasto umarłych
by Nigaki
Summary: Korzystając z chwili spokoju, Dean, Sam i Cas postanawiają odpocząć od Apokalipsy i znaleźć sobie coś łatwego do upolowania. Kiedy natrafiają na dziwne miasteczko, w którym nie ma elektryczności, a ciała są niemal wszędzie, zaczynają się zastanawiać, czy szukanie sposobu na powstrzymanie Lucyfera i Michaela nie byłoby przyjemniejszym zajęciem.
1. Chapter 1

Zapach świeżo parzonej kawy wypełnił kuchnię. Rachel, wciąż w szlafroku i kapciach, wyszła przez tylne drzwi do ogródka, a zaraz po niej wybiegł mały york, szczekając na ptaki, które zleciały się do stojącego pod płotem karmnika. Zapowiadał się miły dzień, ale Rachel była zdenerwowana. To był jej pierwszy dzień w nowej pracy. Dopiero niedawno wróciła do miasta i zamieszkała w domu, który zostawili jej rodzice, gdy wyprowadzili się do Europy. Chcieli jej zapewnić miejsce do życia, gdy już skończy studia.

Późno się za nie zabrała, bo dopiero w wieku 25 lat. Po ich ukończeniu mogła w końcu spełnić swoje marzenie o pracy w przedszkolu. Zawsze lubiła dzieci, w jej opinii były to najsłodsze istoty, jakie można sobie było wyobrazić. Lubiła ich radosne podejście do życia, niewinność i te urocze, zawsze uśmiechnięte buzie. Kiedy miała zły dzień, wystarczyło, że zobaczyła roześmiane dziecko, a już było jej lżej na sercu. W przyszłości miała nadzieję urodzić własne maleństwo albo adoptować jakieś, ale jeszcze nie teraz. Wpierw musiała przyzwyczaić się do nowej pracy i warunków.

Dawno nie była w rodzinnym mieście. Wyjechała z chłopakiem zaraz po szkole średniej i zamieszkała z nim w Ohio. Tam pracowała jako kelnerka w małej knajpce, a jej ukochany uczył się na miejscowym uniwersytecie. Był dobrym uczniem, dostawał stypendium, a weekendami pracował, dlatego stać ich było na wynajęcie własnego mieszkania i przyjemne życie.

Po tym jak jej chłopak, Josh, skończył studia i znalazł pacę, pobrali się. Byli szczęśliwi i zakochani po uszy, ale sielanka nie trwała wiecznie. Uczucia zaczęły słabnąć, Josh nie był nią już tak zainteresowany niż na początku. Oboje byli zmęczeni związkiem, który wydawał się idealny tylko na początku. Rozwiedli się i ruszyli własnymi drogami. Rachel wyjechała i znalazła dom w innym stanie. Tam też w końcu poszła na studia i zakończyła edukację, by powrócić do rodzinnego domu.

Przez kilka tygodni żyła z oszczędności i tego, co przysyłali jej rodzice. Nie mogła jednak pozwolić, by stało się to jej zwyczajem dlatego rozpoczęła szukanie pracy. Gdy dowiedziała się, że w przedszkolu poszukują pracownika, od razu się zgłosiła. Sama chodziła tam jako małe dziecko i dyrektorka jeszcze ją pamiętała. Nie zawahała się ani przez chwilę przed zatrudnieniem jej.

Rachel już nie mogła się doczekać, kiedy wejdzie do sali pełnej uśmiechniętych maluchów. Wyobraziła sobie, jak organizuje im zabawy, uczy nowych rzeczy i czyta bajki.

To naprawdę będzie wspaniały dzień.

- Jiny, chodź do środka – zawołała psa, który przegonił już wszystkie ptaki z ogródka.

Rachel zamknęła drzwi za swoją suczka i wróciła do kuchni, gdzie kawa była już gotowa. Zwykle nie potrzebowała niczego na rozbudzenie, była rannym ptaszkiem, ale kawa pomoże jej przetrwać pierwsze godziny z dziećmi. Nie oszukiwała samej siebie, opieka nad kilkulatkami była przyjemna, ale i męcząca.

Nim skończyła śniadanie, zbliżała się już ósma. Nie mieszkała daleko od przedszkola, w dodatku miała samochód, więc nie musiała się spieszyć.

Wyszła z domu równo za piętnaście ósma i pojechała do pracy. Nim dojechała na miejsce, zaczęło lekko mżyć. Rachel wysiadła z samochodu i szybko wbiegła do budynku. Po korytarzach chodzili rodzice i ich dzieci, które były podekscytowane kolejnym dniem w przedszkolu.

Uśmiechając się, Rachel ruszyła do sali, w której była jej grupa. Wszystkie formalności załatwiła dzień wcześniej, była więc już traktowana jak normalny pracownik, który pracuje tu od lat, a nie jak nowa osoba.

Sala wciąż była pusta, ale niedługo miała zapełnić się dziećmi. Rachel usiadła za biurkiem, które miało teraz należeć do niej i rozejrzała się. Inaczej zapamiętała to miejsce. Kiedyś sale były zupełnie białe, przedszkola nie było stać na coś lepszego. Teraz jednak wszędzie było kolorowo. Ściany pomalowano na przyjemny, żółty kolor i dodatkowo ozdobiono różnymi rysunkami postaci z bajek. Były między innymi Myszka Miki, Królik Buggs, kilka księżniczek Disneya, a także coś dla chłopców, samochody i jacyś wojownicy, których Rachel nie rozpoznawała.

Podłoga była pokryta linoleum, ale pod jedną ze ścian rozłożono duży dywan. W tamtej części znajdowały się wszystkie zabawki, z których mogły korzystać dzieci. Na części z linoleum stały stoliki, przy których dzieci jadły i malowały obrazki, które później dumni rodzice będą mogli powiesić w domach.

To było naprawdę piękne przedszkole i Rachel marzyła, że kiedyś jej dziecko również tutaj będzie się bawić.

W końcu do sali zaczęli schodzić się rodzice, prowadząc swoje pociechy. Rachel witała każdego, najpierw rodziców, a później samo dziecko. Niektóre witały się z nią radośnie, inne nieśmiało chowały się za rodzicami. Rachel już zrobiło się przyjemnie.

Dzieci odkładały swoje rzeczy do małych szafeczek i od razu biegły się bawić. Już wkrótce cały pokój był pełen radosnych maluchów, śmiejących się i piszczących z radości.

Rachel pozwoliła im się bawić. Miała sporo czasu, by zaciekawić je później czymś innym. Rodzice zwykle odbierali dzieci po południu, najpóźniej o czwartej, kiedy to zamykano już przedszkole.

Maluchy bawiły się w najlepsze. Niektóre przychodziły do Rachel i pokazywały jej, co zbudowały z klocków albo co udało im się ugotować na zabawkowej kuchni. Chwaliła każde dziecko i gratulowała im, otrzymując w zamian najszczerszy ze wszystkich uśmiechów.

Obserwowanie tak radosnej gromadki przywoływało spokój. Chociaż dzieci były głośne, Rachel potrafiła się w ich obecności zrelaksować i o dziwo wyciszyć. To było życie, o którym marzyła.

Dzieci bawiły się samodzielnie aż do pierwszego posiłku. Rachel posadziła wszystkich przy stolikach i kazała rozpakować to, co przygotowali im rodzice. Tutaj pojawiły się pierwsze problemy, gdy jedno z dzieci wyjęło batonika, a drugie chciało kawałek. Rachel musiała powiedzieć chłopcu, który przyniósł słodkości, że dzielenie się jest dobrym uczynkiem, a dziewczynce, która chciała kawałek batonika, powiedziała że musi najpierw o niego poprosić, a nie się go domagać.

Dzieci podzieliły się w zgodzie i obeszło się bez innych incydentów. Z pełnymi brzuszkami, maluchy nie były skore do dalszej, intensywnej zabawy, dlatego Rachel dała im coś wymagającego mniej energii, by mogły odetchnąć przed dalszym rozrabianiem. Już wcześniej przygotowała się do prowadzenia zajęć i wymyśliła zabawy, którymi mogłaby zaciekawić dzieci. Rozdała każdemu mały kubeczek plasteliny o różnych kolorach i kartkę papieru.

- Chcę, żebyście z plasteliny zrobili to, co chcielibyście dostać na urodziny – powiedziała i sama wzięła trochę plasteliny oraz kartkę, by zademonstrować. – Popatrzcie, ja chciałabym dostać... rower.

Dzieci przyglądały się z ciekawością, jak tworzy na kartce coś na kształt roweru.

- Możecie pożyczać sobie kolory – wyjaśniła i wzięła trochę czarnej plasteliny, by zrobić koła. Uwinęła się szybko i po chwili na kart znajdował się różowy rower. – Zobaczymy, kto marzy o tym samym, dobrze?

Maluchy zabrały się do pracy i zaczęły tworzyć. Pomagała kilku, gdy z czymś sobie nie radziły i chwaliła wszystkich, którzy pokazywali jej swoje postępy.

Cała zabawa skończyła się bałaganem na stołach, ale to było częścią uroku dzieci.

Gdy prace były skończone, Rachel pokazywała je wszystkim. Znowu pochwaliła każdego za piękne wykonanie, a następnie zachęciła dzieci, by coś opowiedziały o swoich wymarzonych prezentach.

Reszta dnia minęła im na dalszej zabawie, później był obiad, aż w końcu krótka drzemka. Rachel przeczytała dzieciom bajkę do snu i nie skończyła nawet wtedy, gdy wszystkie maluchy zasnęły, tuląc do siebie swoje ulubione zabawki, które przyniosły z domu.

Po obudzeniu dzieci pobawiły się jeszcze trochę, nim przyszli po nie rodzice. Każdy z jej wychowanków pożegnał się z nią ciepło, machając rączkami na pożegnanie. Rachel uznała ten dzień za wyjątkowo udany, gdy ostatnia uśmiechnięta buzia zniknęła za drzwiami.

Wracając do domu już zastanawiała się nad kolejnym dniem spędzonym z dziećmi. Od czasu rozwodu była trochę nieszczęśliwa, ale teraz, po pierwszym dniu pracy, znów czuła, że żyje.

W domu już czekała na nią Jiny, łasząca się do niej, gdy tylko przekroczyła próg. Rachel wypuściła ją do ogródka i poszła zrobić sobie obiad.

Przestało padać, gdy jeszcze była w pracy, teraz świeciło słońce. Miała nadzieję, że jutro czeka ich taki piękny dzień od samego rana. Bardzo chciała wyjść z dziećmi na plac zabaw.

Dobra pogoda utrzymała się aż do zapadnięcia zmroku, kiedy Rachel planowała już iść spać. Musiała tylko jeszcze raz wypuścić psa na krótki spacer.

Jiny wybiegła do ogródka jak zwykle szczekając. Rachel już po chwili straciła ją z oczu, bo światło na ganku zepsuło się jakiś czas temu. Stała więc w ciemnościach, obejmując się ramionami, by zatrzymać w sobie troche ciepła. Nie miała pojęcia, kiedy zrobiło się tak zimno.

Czekała na Jiny przystając z nogi na nogę, ale suczka długo nie wracała. Nie słychać było jej szczekania ani tego, jak biega po trawie. Ogródek nie był duży, ale bardzo zaniedbany. Rachel starała się doprowadzić go do porządku, ale nigdy nie miała ręki do roślin, dlatego zostawiła wszystko tak, jak było. Przystrzygła tylko trawę, ale rozrośnięte krzewy pod płotem dalej zajmowały większość miejsca. Jiny bardzo lubiła się w nich chować.

- Jiny! – zawołała Rachel. Z jej ust uleciała mgiełka pary, było naprawdę zimno. – Jiny, do nogi!

Pies dalej nie wracał, Rachel zaczęła się niepokoić. Zeszła po schodkach z ganku i rozejrzała się po ogrodzie w poszukiwaniu Jiny. Zagwizdała parę razy, a suczka znowu nie zareagowała. Uciekła? W płocie mogła być dziura, która zasłonięta krzewami umknęła jej uwadze.

- Jiny! – spróbowała jeszcze raz. W kocu usłyszała szczekanie i odetchnęła z ulgą, gdy suczka wybiegła z pomiędzy krzewów. – Wystraszyłaś mnie – wyznała, podnosząc psa. Jiny miała brudne łapy, coś musiało ją zainteresować i zaczęła kopać.

Rachel wytarła je i puściła psa, samemu idąc na górę, by w końcu się położyć.

Jej następny poranek wyglądał tak samo, jak poprzedni – wstawiła kawę i wypuściła psa do ogródka. Jiny wróciła jednak szybko do domu i zaczęła chodzić wokół nóg Rachel, co bardzo ją dziwiło.

- Co cię napadło? – zapytał, odstawiając kubek z kawą i biorąc suczkę na ręce. Dopiero teraz zauważyła, że Jiny szczerzy kły, ale nie warczy. Nigdy nie widziała takiego zachowania u swojego psa, nie była też specjalistką, nie wiedziała więc, co to może oznaczać. Czy Jiny zaniepokoiła się czymś, co znalazła w ogródku? Czy coś było w domu?

- Nie wiem o co ci chodzi – przyznała, stawiając psa na stole. Nie wiedziała co robić, nie mogła zostawić tak przerażonego stworzenia samego w domu, ale nie mogła go też zabrać do pracy.

Jiny nie przestawała szczerzyć kłów. Nie patrzyła w żadnym konkretnym kierunku, cały czas odwracała głowę. Robiła to bardzo szybko, jakby nie mogąc się skupić. Rachel próbowała ją rozluźnić, głaskała ją, zachęcała do jedzenia, ale nic nie przynosiło rezultatów.

Sytuacja niepokoiła ją coraz bardziej. Słyszała o psach, które dostawały zawału jak ludzie, gdy za bardzo się zestresowały. Jiny nie była najmłodszym psem, bała się, że coś jej się stanie.

Rachel postanowiła, że odwiezie Jiny do schroniska, żeby tam poczekała zamiast w domu, w którym zdecydowanie nie czuła się teraz bezpiecznie. Spojrzała na zegar wiszący w kuchni, by zobaczyć, ile ma jeszcze czasu, ale wskazówki zatrzymały się równo na siódmej rano.

- Pewnie baterie padły – stwierdziła i wyjęła komórkę z tylnej kieszeni spodni. Po naciśnięciu klawisza, nic się nie stało, obraz był czarny. – Co jest? – zdziwiła się. Telefon był naładowany, była tego pewna.

Zdezorientowana weszła do salonu, gdzie na wyświetlaczu dvd była godzina. Nie świeciły się jednak żadne cyfry, tak jakby sprzęt nie był podłączony do kontaktu.

Rachel podeszła do włącznika światła i przesunęła go w górę, ale nic się nie stało.

- Musiało wysadzić korki – stwierdziła, ale to nie tłumaczyło niedziałającego telefonu.

Jiny wciąż siedziała na stole, gdy wróciła do kuchni. Pogłaskała ją po głowie, ale suczka dalej wypatrywała zagrożenia.

- Chodź, idziemy – powiedziała do psa i podniosła go ze stołu. Może to brak prądu zaniepokoił Jiny. Nie wiedziała, czy psy potrafią wyczuć takie rzeczy, ale jeśli wyczuwają choroby i trzęsienia ziemi, to może i to.

Rachel wsadziła sobie psa pod pachę, podniosła teczkę stojącą przy drzwiach i wzięła klucze z szafki. Jiny zawarczała, a gdy Rachel na nią spojrzała, poczuła jak coś ciągnie je obie do tyłu.

Spanikowana obejrzała się za siebie, ale nie zobaczyła nic. Upuściła teczkę, a Jiny wyrwała się z jej uścisku i zaczęła przeraźliwie szczekać. Rachel krzyknęła, gdy coś silnego wciągnęło ją z powrotem do kuchni. Próbowała się wyrwać, szarpała się, kopała, próbując trafić napastnika, którego nawet nie mogła zobaczyć. To musiał być sen. Jakiś koszmar.

Coś złapało ją za twarz, jakby dłonie, poczuła zimno w tym miejscu. Znowu krzyknęła i próbowała je złapać, ale natrafiła tylko na swoje policzki. Mimo to zaczęła drapać, usiłując się uwolnić. Rozdrapała sobie skórę do krwi, ale ucisk nie zelżał, nasilił się.

Jiny wciąż ujadała. Rachel modliła się, by hałas zaalarmował sąsiadów. Obok mieszkał były wojskowy, John. On by jej pomógł, zawsze był o tej porze w domu.

Ale nikt nie nadszedł.

Rachel rozdrapała już sobie policzki do mięsa, czuła potworny ból, ale nie przestawała. Drapała coraz mocniej, próbując pozbyć się rąk, które ją trzymały. Coś dyszało jej w twarz. Oddech był duszący, zupełnie jakby coś się rozkładało. Żołądek podszedł jej do gardła, ale nim zdążyła zwymiotować, jej cierpienia się skończyły. Rozległ się głośny trzask, gdy głowa kobiety została gwałtowanie przekręcona w bok. Kark pękł pod naporem niewyobrażalnej siły, ciało Rachel upadło z łoskotem na podłogę, uderzając jeszcze o stół.

Jiny wciąż szczekała. Podbiegła do pani i stanęła przed jej martwym ciałem, próbując ją obronić. Oprócz szczekania w domu panowała zupełna cisza, nie słychać było tego, co zabiło Rachel.

Wkrótce i ujadanie psa ucichło. Jiny została rzucona przez niewidzialną siłę na kuchenkę gazową. Coś przekręciło wszystkie kurki, zaczął się ulatniać gaz, który nagle zapłonął. Pies zaskowyczał, ale nie mógł się uwolnić. Jego piski były coraz cichsze, aż w końcu całkiem ucichły.

Płomienie zgasły, a w domu zaczął się unosić zapach spalonego mięsa.


	2. Chapter 2

Zachodzili do takich knajp jak ta już tyle razy, że nie widzieli pomiędzy nimi różnicy. Każda miała ten sam wystrój, menu, nawet personel się zbytnio nie różnił. Skorzystali z jednej takiej knajpki, gdy postanowili zrobić przerwę w podróży. Obok była też stacja benzynowa, więc przy okazji mogli też zatankować. Dean został przy aucie i tankował, podczas gdy Sam wszedł do knajpy, by zamówić im coś do jedzenia. Castiel, którzy przypałętał się do nich dwa dni temu bez żadnego konkretnego celu, poszedł z nim. Widział ich przez okno, jak rozmawiają z jedną z kelnerek. Miał nadzieję, że Sam zamawiał mu porządny kawał mięsa, a nie trawę.

Gdy skończył tankować, dołączył do nich. Czekał już na niego przepysznie pachnący hamburger i frytki. Dean usiadł przy stole pomiędzy Castielem, który nie zamówił sobie nic; a Samem, który zajadał się już jakąś wymyślną zieleniną. Przynajmniej były w niej jakieś kawałki mięsa, najpewniej kurczaka. Sam rzadko jadał czerwone mięso. Przed nim stał laptop, na którym szukał dla nich jakiejś sprawy.

- Znalazłeś coś? – zapytał Dean, nim wgryzł się w swojego hamburgera.

- Idaho, zwłoki pozbawione serca, z ostatniego tygodnia. Była wtedy pełnia.

- Wilkołak, nuda.

- Nebraska, kobietę znaleziono martwą w jej mieszkaniu, żadnych śladów włamania – przeczytał Sam.

- Może samobójstwo.

- Nic takiego nie napisali.

- I tak nudne. Dalej.

- Dean, mówisz o ludzkim życiu – zauważył Sam.

- To robota policji.

- Ten brak serca też?

- Jeśli piszą o takich szczegółach w gazecie, to na pewno już ktoś się tym zajął – stwierdził, kątem oka obserwując, jak Castiel zabiera mu z talerza jedną frytkę. – Znajdź coś, co będzie ciekawe.

- Myślałem, że chcesz odpocząć. – Sam obserwował, jak anioł znowu wyciąga rękę w stronę talerza.

- Wszystko co nie ma związku z aniołami będzie odpoczynkiem. Bez obrazy, Cas. – Ale Castiel nawet nie zwrócił na niego uwagi, zbyt zajęty podkradaniem kolejnych frytek. Dean nawet nie miał okazji ich spróbować, a już połowy nie było. – Stary!

Castiel zatrzymał rękę w połowie drogi do talerza i z pełnymi ustami spojrzał niewinnie na Deana. Sam uśmiechnął się.

- To chyba cecha wspólna istot nadprzyrodzonych – stwierdził.

- Podżeranie komuś frytek? – Dean trzepnął dłoń Castiela, nim ten zdążył ukraść kolejny kawałek ziemniaka. Też chciał je zjeść. – Chciałbym zobaczyć ducha jedzącego frytki.

- Ruby też je lubiła.

- Lepiej żeby Cas nie próbował mnie wrobić w wypuszczenie jakiegoś wielkiego zła. – Castiel nie poddawał się i znowu wyciągnął rękę po frytki. Dean tym razem nie zdążył go powstrzymać. – Kup sobie własne!

- Nie mam pieniędzy – odparł anioł.

Dean zapobiegawczo odsunął się od Castiela jak najdalej. Sam przyglądał się temu w rozbawieniem, co nie umknęło uwadze jego brata.

- Zamknij się – polecił mu Dean i zaczął znowu jeść, osłaniając talerz ręką i obserwując czujnie Castiela.

- Nic nie mówię.

Sam kontynuował szukanie nowej sprawy, a Castiel skupił się na czymś innym, więc Dean mógł w spokoju dokończyć posiłek. Gdy w końcu zabrał się za frytki, zrozumiał, czemu aniołowi tak zasmakowały, były naprawdę fantastyczne.

- Słuchajcie tego – odezwał się Sam. – Teksas, trzy zgony w ciągu jednego miesiąca. Wszystkie ofiary spłonęły, a rzeczy dookoła nich pozostały nietknięte.

- Samozapłony – wybełkotał Dean, oblizując palce z soli.

- Wystarczająco interesujące dla ciebie? – spytał brata.

- Ta, zbierajmy się.

Zapłacili i ruszyli w dalszą drogę. Sam podawał Deanowi, którędy ma się kierować, a Castiel siedział z tyłu w milczeniu, wyglądając przez okno na przemijające krajobrazy. Było spokojnie i przyjemnie, to czego potrzebowali teraz najbardziej. Lucyfer i jego armia demonów dawały im się we znaki. Stracili Ellen i Jo – pieprzona Meg i jej ogary – Zachariasz ciągle na nich polował, zwłaszcza na Deana. Nic nie układało się po ich myśli, dlatego potrzebowali odpoczynku od całej tej apokalipsy. Może postępowali nierozważnie, może powinni bez względu na wszystko szukać sposobu na jej powstrzymanie, ale nie mieli na to siły. Potrzebowali odpoczynku, a zwyczajne polowanie nadawało się do tego najlepiej. Coś takiego przypominało im, że jeszcze jakiś czas temu nie musieli się martwić aniołami, demony widywali naprawdę rzadko, a najgroźniejszym stworzeniem, z jakim mogli się spotkać, był wendigo. Nie mieli pojęcia, na co teraz zamierzali polować, ale byli pewni, że samozapłony nie zostały wywołane przed demony. Prędzej przez jakiegoś mściwego ducha. Dowiedzą się więcej, gdy już zajadą na miejsce i zbadają sprawę dokładnie. Będą też musieli powiedzieć Castielowi, żeby nie wtrącał się za bardzo. Chcieli załatwić ducha własnymi sposobami, a nie z pomocą nieba. Wtedy nie ma zabawy.

Jechali kilka godzin. Dean kochał takie momenty, jak ten. Siedzenie w Impali z bratem i najlepszym przyjacielem, warkot silnika, zapach oleju i dźwięki muzyki wydobywające się z radia, a przed nimi otwarta droga. Nie obraziłby się, gdyby całe jego życie miało się składać tylko z samochodowych podróży. Bez żadnych polowań, bez potworów, bez aniołów i demonów. Tylko oni trzej i Impala. Było jednak zbyt dużo do zrobienia, by się temu oddać. Musieli ratować ludzi, ich własne szczęście się nie liczyło. Dlatego Dean czerpał z tych krótkich momentów, ile tylko się dało.

Nucąc pod nosem do muzyki i wystukując rytm na kierownicy, Dean prowadził ich w stronę Teksasu. Sam już od jakiegoś czasu siedział cicho z nosem w mapie i nie podawał wskazówek, Dean jechał więc praktycznie na oślep. Jakiś czas temu zjechali z autostrady na jakąś wątpliwej jakości drogę, ale to tylko dodawało podróży uroku.

Jego sielankę przerwały nagły szum, który wydobywał się z radia. Dean zmrużył oczy i wyciągnął dłoń, by wyregulować urządzenie. Muzyka nie powróciła, pojawiło się za to więcej szumów, aż w końcu radio całkiem padło. Jak się chwilę potem okazało, to nie był koniec ich problemów. Impala zaczęła wytracać prędkość, jej silnik wydawał z siebie dziwne dźwięki. Sam i Dean spojrzeli zaniepokojeni w stronę maski, wypatrując dymu.

Silnik powoli działał coraz ciszej, aż w końcu całkiem zgasł. Impala przejechała jeszcze kilka metrów, nim zatrzymała się na środku drogi.

Dean przekręcił kluczyki w stacyjce, ale silnik ani myślał zadziałać.

- Co jest, maleńka? – zapytał, próbując jeszcze raz.

- Zatankowałeś? – spytał Sam, patrząc na brata.

- Zanim wszedłem do knajpy – odparł Dean, wysiadając z samochodu. Sam i Castiel również wyszli.

Dean poszedł na przód samochodu i uniósł do góry maskę, zaglądając do silnika. Wszystko wyglądało w porządku, nie miał pojęcia, czemu Impala nie chciała jechać.

- Znalazłeś coś?

Dean spojrzał na Sama i pokręcił głową.

- Nic.

- Dziwne. – Sam rozejrzał się po okolicy. Znajdowali się na środku drogi, która nawet nie była wylana asfaltem, a po obu stronach otaczał ich gęsty las, który przyprawiał ich o gęsią skórkę.

- Nie mam zasięgu – zauważył Dean, patrząc na swój telefon. Sam szybko sięgnął po swój i zobaczył, że telefon w ogóle nie działa.

- Nie działają telefony. – Sam znowu się rozejrzał, szukając wyjaśnienia tego dziwnego zjawiska. Może trafili na jakieś dziwne pole elektromagnetyczne?

- Cas, jak z twoim telefonem! – zawołał Dean. Musiał krzyczeć, bo anioł stał kilka metrów za samochodem i wpatrywał się w niebo. Gdy się odwrócił i podszedł do braci, nie miał zadowolonej miny.

- Nie mam mocy – wyznał.

- Właśnie o tym mówimy, nasze komórki siadły.

- Nie mam na myśli telefonu – wyjaśnił Castiel. – Nie mogę sięgnąć do mojej łaski. Jest w środku, czuję ją, ale nie reaguje.

- Co to znaczy? – spytał Sam.

- Straciłem moje moce. Wszystkie.

Nie podobało im się to. Stracili transport, kontakt ze światem i potężnego anioła. Czy mogło być coś gorszego?

- Musimy iść piechotą – zdecydował Dean. – Znaleźć jakieś miasto.

- Może być daleko – zauważył Sam.

- Mamy trochę żarcia i wody, wystarczy nam. Zresztą, jakie dziwne rzeczy dzieją się tak daleko od cywilizacji? Musi być tu jakieś miasto.

- Nie odczuwam pragnienia ani głodu, chyba nie muszę pobierać pokarmu – odezwał się Castiel.

- Zajebiście, przynajmniej to jakiś znak, że twoje mojo nie wyczerpało się do końca.

Cała trójka zabrała z Impali zapasy i ruszyła dalej drogą. Dean nie był zadowolony, że zostawiali ją samą na środku drogi, ale nie mieli wyjścia. Mogli spróbować ją pchać, ale zajęłoby to dużo czasu i energii. Przynajmniej w te stronę, w którą się udawali. Mogliby spróbować zawrócić i znowu znaleźć zasięg, ale to odpadało. Coś dziwnego działo się w okolicy i musieli sprawdzić co.

Szli jakąś godzinę, przynajmniej tak wywnioskowali z ruchu słońca. Pierwsze co ukazało się ich oczom, to niewielka stacja benzynowa z jednym dystrybutorem i niewielkim sklepikiem. Po podejściu bliżej, zauważyli na drzwiach tabliczkę z napisem „otwarte". Złapali za broń nim weszli do środka. Wszystko wyglądało normalnie poza tym, że brakowało właściciela.

- Jest tu kto?! – zawołał donośnym głosem Sam. Dean w tym czasie wszedł za ladę i otworzył znajdującą się tam kasę.

- Forsa jest, ktoś musi być blisko – stwierdził, zamykając pieniądze z powrotem. – Cas, a ty co masz?

Castiel stał na środku sklepu i rozglądał się niespokojnie.

- Wyczuwam coś dziwnego – powiedział.

- Mówiłeś, że nie masz mocy – zauważył Sam, podchodząc do niego z Deanem.

- Jest ograniczona, ale wciąż ją posiadam.

- Co to za dziwne coś? – zapytał Dean.

- Nie wiem – przyznał, odwracając się w stronę braci. – To coś złowrogiego.

- Lucyfer?

Tylko tego im brakowało, żeby go tu spotkali. W takim wypadku nie mieliby z nim żadnych szans. Mogliby uciekać, ale jak daleko udałoby im się uciec bez auta?

- Nie, to nie wygląda na robotę anioła.

- Lucyfer siedział sporo czasu w piekle, może nabył demonicznych mocy – zasugerował Sam.

- Prędzej by się zabił, niż zniżył do poziomu demonów i przyjął od nich moc – zauważył anioł. – Lucyfer nienawidzi demonów bardziej niż ludzi.

- No to trzeba się dowiedzieć, co roztacza wokół tę złowrogą atmosferę – stwierdził Dean. – Gang Scooby'ego znowu na tropie.

Ruszyli dalej, ale nim natknęli się na kolejny budynek, zdążyli już stracić stację z oczu. Droga w końcu była asfaltowa, ale nadal w kiepskim stanie, z kilkoma dziurami. Weszli na małe przedmieścia, gdzie wzdłuż ulicy stało kilka domów. Nie mieli już wątpliwości, że miasto jest blisko, ale nie wiedzieli, ile jeszcze będą musieli przejść, nim do niego dotrą.

Zatrzymali się na środku ulicy i przyjrzeli budynkom. Wszystkie domy wyglądały dziwnie, jakby zostały porzucone, choć w ogródkach znajdowały się wciąż różne przedmioty codziennego użytku. Sprawiało to wrażenie porzucenia w pośpiechu, jakby ludzie nawet nie zdążyli się spakować. Kwiaty zwiędły, nikt nie podniósł gazet leżących na podjazdach. Prawdziwe miasto duchów.

- Nie podoba mi się to miejsce – wyznał Sam, który ani na chwilę nie zdjął palca ze spustu swojej strzelby.

- Mnie też – zgodził się Dean. – Cas, jak twój radar dziwności?

Castiel spojrzał na niego dziwnie, nim odpowiedział.

- Chyba znajdujemy się blisko epicentrum tego wszystkiego.

- Ale wciąż nie wiesz, co to?

- Nie.

- Jeśli to jednak Lucyfer i prowadzisz nas w pułapkę, to przysięgam, powyrywam ci skrzydła.

Castiela nawet nie przestraszyły te groźby, ale z pewnością go one uraziły. Dean od razu miał ochotę odwołać swoje słowa.

- Uspokój się, Dean – odezwał się Sam. – Cas nie prowadzi nas w żadna pułapkę, jest tak samo zdezorientowany jak ty.

- Wybacz, Cas – powiedział, spoglądając na anioła z żalem.

- W porządku. Macie wszelkie prawo mi nie ufać.

To nie był najlepszy moment, by kontynuować tę rozmowę, dlatego nie ciągnęli jej dalej. Wciąż będąc bardzo czujnymi, podeszli do jednego z domów i zapukali. Nikt im nie odpowiedział. Castiel podszedł do okna i zajrzał do środka przez szparę w zasłonach.

- Nic nie widzę – poinformował, wracając do braci.

- Wchodzimy? – zapytał brata Sam.

- A mamy inne wyjście?

- Co jak nic się nie dzieje, a właściciel jest w domu?

- Wątpię, żeby ktoś tu był. Może popadam w paranoję, ale zaczynam czuć się jak Castiel.

Coś było nie tak z tym miejscem, czuł to w kościach, nie potrafił jednak stwierdzić konkretnie, co było nie na miejscu. Na pewno niepokojący był brak ludzi. Ładna pogoda, ktoś powinien być na zewnątrz, ale nikogo nie widzieli. Mieszkańcy nie mogli jednak zniknąć już jakiś czas temu, co najwyżej tydzień, najwyżej dwa. Trawa w ogródkach nie była jeszcze tak wysoka, by można było rozpatrywać dłuższą nieobecność.

Sam wyjął z kieszeni wytrych i zabrał się za otwieranie drzwi, podczas gdy Dean i Castiel stali na czatach. Nie widzieli nikogo, ale to nie znaczyło, że mają być nieostrożni.

Zamek szybko się poddał i Sam mógł otworzyć drzwi. Gdy tylko to zrobił, na zewnątrz wydostał się okropny zapach zgnilizny. Bracia musieli zasłonić nosy, by odór ich nie dusił. Pomimo braku mocy, Castiel nie miał takiego problemu.

- Ja pierdolę. – Dean odsunął się od drzwi, by nie wdychać tego zatrutego powietrza. – Co tam się stało?

- Nie wiem. – Sam zakasłał i dołączył do brata. Kilka kroków od drzwi dało się oddychać. Castiel został przy wejściu i wszedł do środka jak gdyby nigdy nic. Bracia czekali na niego aż wróci i powie im, co jest w środku. Anioł wrócił szybko, wychylając się.

- Musicie to zobaczyć – powiedział.

Dean i Sam spojrzeli na siebie niepewnie. Byli przyzwyczajeni do odoru rozkładu, ale nie byli niezniszczalni, nie mogli wytrzymać wszystkiego. Jeśli w środku zgniło ciało, kto wie, ile tam leżało. Zapach musiał się tam kisić od dłuższego czasu. Nie mieli jednak wyjścia, musieli je zobaczyć. Wyciągnęli z torby, którą niósł Sam, dwie chusteczki i zasłonili nimi usta i nosy, nim weszli za aniołem do środka. Castiel zaprowadził ich do kuchni, gdzie na podłodze leżało ciało. W pierwszej chwili nie potrafili stwierdzić, czy to kobieta, czy mężczyzna. Zwłoki rozłożyły się już do tego stopnia, że widać było gdzieniegdzie kości. Skóra, cienka i wysuszona przylegała do szkieletu, wszelkie mięśnie i tłuszcz zniknęły, a oczodoły były puste.

Dean przyklęknął przy ciele i dotknął go ostrożnie lufą pistoletu.

- Dwa tygodnie jak nic – stwierdził. – Założę się, że w reszcie domów też znajdziemy podobne zwłoki.

- Co tu się do diabła stało? – zapytał Sam, rozglądając się po kuchni. Gdy spojrzał w kierunku kuchenki, zobaczył kolejne ciało. – Chłopaki.

Castiel i Dean podeszli do niego i spojrzeli w tym samym kierunku.

- To chyba jakieś jaja – stwierdził Dean.

- Czy to pies? – zdziwił się Sam.

Ciało było małe i całkiem spalone, ale dało się rozpoznać po kształcie, że to pies. Albo kot, choć Sam bardziej stawiał na psa.

- Sprawdźmy resztę domu – postanowił Dean.

Rozdzielili się, każdy z bronią w ręku. Bracia martwili się trochę, że Castiel może sobie nie poradzić bez mocy, ale nie powiedzieli mu tego. Nie chcieli mu robić przykrości. Na szczęście anioł doskonale radził sobie sam. Mimo wszystko wciąż był żołnierzem.

Sprawdzili dokładnie cały dom, ale nie znaleźli więcej ciał. Nie było też nikogo żywego. Wszystko wyglądało na nienaruszone i gdyby nie zwłoki leżące w kuchni, można byłoby pomyśleć, że w tym domu nic się nie wydarzyło.

Przyjaciele wyszli z powrotem na ulicę i ruszyli do kolejnego budynku. Tym razem drzwi były otwarte i wystarczyło tylko nacisnąć klamkę. Tak jak poprzednim razem, tak i teraz poczuli smród rozkładu. W korytarzu leżały kolejne zwłoki, w równie kiepskim stanie, co poprzednie. Obie te osoby musiały zginąć tego samego dnia.

- Bronił się – zauważył Sam i skinął głową na ścianę. Była podziurawiona od śrutu. Mieszkaniec domu musiał wystrzelić kilka razy nim to do czego strzelał go dopadło.

- Nie widzę broni – powiedział Dean, rozglądając się. – Cokolwiek go zabiło, zabrało ją ze sobą.

- Który potwór zabiera broń palną? – zdziwił się Castiel.

- Dobre pytanie, Cas.

- Może to nie potwór – zasugerował Sam. – Może to wojsko.

- Za dużo się naczytałeś teorii spiskowych – stwierdził Dean.

- Słuchaj, nie jestem z tych, co myślą, że w World Trade Center wleciał amerykański dron albo wszystko ukartował Bush. Ale takie rzeczy się zdarzają. Może w miasteczku było coś niewygodnego dla rządu i postanowili się pozbyć wszystkiego.

- I zostawiliby ciała? – zapytał Dean. – Nie kupuję tego. Już bardziej wierzę w to, że jakiś potwór zabrał sobie broń jako trofeum niż w to, że Obama postanowił urządzić sobie rzeźnię na niewinnych ludziach.

Sam dalej wierzył w swoją teorię, choć trudno było mu znieść myśl, że takiej masakry mogli dokonać ludzie, a nie armia demonów na usługach Lucyfera.

- Chodźmy dalej, może znajdziemy kogoś żywego.

Opuścili osiedle i poszli przed siebie. Trzymali się blisko i uważnie rozglądali dookoła. Castiel był coraz bardziej zdenerwowany im dalej szli. Wiele by dał, by teraz mieć swoją moc z powrotem. Czuł swoją łaskę, wciąż była wewnątrz, ale nie mógł jej dosięgnąć, zupełnie jakby znajdowała się za murem nie do przejścia. Nie sądził, by to była sprawka nieba, to musiało mieć coś wspólnego z tym, co tu się działo.

Oczom całej trójki w końcu ukazało się miasteczko. Nie było tablicy z nazwą, nie wiedzieli więc dokładnie, gdzie są. Sam nie przypominał sobie tego miejsca z mapy, ale z drugiej strony, Dean mógł skręcić gdziekolwiek.

Na ulicach stały porzucone samochody. Czuli się zupełnie tak jak wtedy, gdy znaleźli się w mieście, które Wojna odcięła od reszty świata albo tym, w którym zginęły Ellen i Jo. Dean miał też osobiste wspomnienia z przyszłości, do której wysłał go Zachariasz. W każdej chwili oczekiwał, że zaraz wyskoczą na nich ludzie zarażeni wirusem. To by się nawet zgadzało. Opuszczone miasto, Castiel bez mocy. Tylko Sam wciąż był u ich boku, a nie służył jako naczynie Lucyfera.

Nie znaleźli nikogo żywego. Znaleźli za to kolejne ciała, a raczej ich kawałki. Coś dosłownie rozsadziło ludzi od środka, eksplodowali, ochlapując wszystko krwią. Sam był pewny, że nadepnął na kawałek mózgu. Zwłok było tyle, że nie byli w stanie ich policzyć. Nigdy nie widzieli czegoś takiego. No, Cas widział gorsze rzeczy, gdy czasami oglądał ziemię, ale to zazwyczaj w czasie wojny, a nie w małym miasteczku po środku niczego.

- Trzeba było zostać w tej knajpce – stwierdził Dean. – Sam sprawdź sklep, ja i Cas zobaczymy drugą stronę ulicy.

Sam przytaknął i z palcem na spuście wszedł do sklepu. Zadzwonił dzwonek zawieszony nad drzwiami, ale niezbyt głośno. Na podłodze walały się pozrzucane z półek produkty spożywcze. Zauważył też jednak ciało wciśnięte na jednym z regałów. Nie było sensu sprawdzać, czy żyje, z tak wygiętą głową nikt nie miał prawa przeżyć.

Wszedł głębiej do sklepu, wciąż mając się na baczności. Chociaż nie widzieli jeszcze żywej duszy, nikt nie powiedział, że nikogo tu nie ma.

To co rzuciło mu się w oczy, to brak świeżego jedzenia. Ktoś zabrał je jak najszybciej, by nie zgniło. To samo stało się z mrożonkami, który mogły się rozmrozić z powodu braku prądu. Pełno było za to różnych konserw, które starczą na dłużej. Ktokolwiek je zostawił, wiedział, że po nie wróci. Zniknęły też środki czystości, mydło, proszki do prania, papiery toaletowe. Ktoś szykował się na długotrwałe siedzenie w jednym miejscu.

Sam przeszedł do następnej alejki i zobaczył kolejne ciało, przy którym leżał nóż. Zbliżył się ostrożnie i podniósł ostrze. Było zakrwawione, ale krew już zaschła, co nie pasowało do stanu ciała, które było świeże. Coś tu nie grało.

Sam chciał wstać, ale poczuł z tyłu głowy dotyk zimnego metalu, a po chwili usłyszał także odgłos przeładowania broni.

- Nie ruszaj się. – Głos należał do kobiety, była bardzo zdeterminowana, ale też przestraszona, wyczuwał to. – Odłóż strzelbę.

Wykonał polecenie i odrzucił broń daleko od siebie, a tym samym także od kobiety.

- Wstawaj i odwróć się – poleciła mu. – Ręce na widoku i nic nie próbuj.

Sam wiedział, że to jego szansa. Nie pierwszy raz był w takiej sytuacji. Trzymając ręce w górze powoli wstał i odwrócił się w kierunku kobiety. Gdy ta uśmiechnęła się z zadowoleniem, wykorzystał jej chwilowe zdezorientowanie. Szybko wyrwał jej strzelbę, którą trzymała i uderzył ją w skroń. Nie dość mocno, by pozbawić ją przytomności, ale wystarczyło, by się zachwiała i upadła. Wycelował do niej.

- Kim jesteś? – zapytał.

- Kim ty jesteś? – powiedziała, wpatrując się w niego intensywnie. Grała twardą, ale widać było, że pierwszy raz ktoś do niej celował z broni.

- Ja zapytałem pierwszy.

- I będzie to ostatnia rzecz o jaką zapytałeś, jeśli nie rzucisz broni – odezwał się kolejny głos. Ten należał już do mężczyzny. – Dwóch na jednego.

Sam odwrócił się i zobaczył wielkiego faceta, który wyszedł właśnie spomiędzy regałów. Trzymał swoją własną strzelbę i on w przeciwieństwie do kobiety nie był przerażony. On zresztą też nie, bo widział kątem oka, jak nadchodzi wsparcie.

- Trzech na dwóch – Dean pojawił się jakby z nikąd i wymierzył do mężczyzny, który miał Sama na muszce. Castiel też przyszedł, ale z zupełnie innej strony. Zakradł się za kobietę i teraz przykładał jej anielskie ostrze do gardła. – Przestań mierzyć do mojego brata albo odstrzelę ci łeb.

Mężczyzna zawahał się. Sam niemal widział w jego oczach, jak analizuje każdy możliwy ruch, jaki mógłby w tej chwili zrobić. Czegokolwiek by nie zrobił, narażał się jednak na wściekłość Deana, który bez wątpienia był gotowy odebrać facetowi życie.

- Rzuć broń! – krzyknął Dean. – Natychmiast!

Strzelba w końcu wylądowała na podłodze. Sam podniósł ją i razem z bratem mierzyli teraz do pary. Castiel odsunął się z linii strzału i podszedł do nich, biorąc od Sama strzelbę.

- Pracujecie dla niego? – zapytał mężczyzna.

- Dla kogo? – odpowiedział pytaniem Dean.

- Dla demona.

- Jest tutaj demon? – zdziwił się Castiel.

- Który demon byłby w stanie pozbawić taki obszar elektryczności? – zastanawiał się Sam.

- Nie mam pojęcia. – Dean nieco opuścił broń i przyjrzał się mężczyźnie oraz kobiecie. – To kim jesteście?

- Czemu mielibyśmy wam ufać? – zapytał mężczyzna.

- Bo to my mamy broń – zauważył. – Słuchajcie, nie chcemy was zabić, nie jesteśmy mordercami. Przejeżdżaliśmy tędzy tylko, gdy zepsuł nam się samochód. Postanowiliśmy sprawdzić, co się tu stało, to wszystko.

Para spojrzała na siebie, nie wiedząc, jaką decyzję podjąć. Nie mieli zbyt dużego wyboru. Mogli albo spróbować walczyć bez żadnej broni czy przewagi albo zaufać nieznajomym. Wyglądali na groźnych, ale może rzeczywiście nie mieli złych zamiarów. Mogli się przydać w walce z demonem.

- Dobra, zaufamy wam – zdecydował w końcu mężczyzna. – Ale chcemy naszą broń z powrotem.

- Raczej nie – nie zgodził się z Dean. – Zakładam, że nie jesteście tu sami?

- Nie.

- Powiedzcie nam coś więcej o tym demonie – poprosił Castiel.

- Nie tutaj – odmówiła kobieta. – Może nas znaleźć, musimy wrócić do kryjówki.

- Jane! – ostrzegł ją jej towarzysz.

- Co? Mają nas na muszce, nie mamy wyboru, musimy ich zaprowadzić do reszty.

- Jane ma rację – powiedział Sam, przyjmując jak najmniej zastraszającą pozę, używał też łagodniejszego głosu niż jeszcze chwilę temu. – Obiecujemy, że nie zrobimy wam krzywdy. Nie chcemy nikogo zabić, za to pomożemy wam pozbyć się demona. Znamy się na tym.

Para rozważała tę propozycję, choć było im ciężko. Dean, Sam i Castiel wywierali na nich ogromnie dużą presję. Nie grozili im śmiercią, ale zabrali im broń, która stanowiła ich jedyną ochronę w przeprawie przez miasto, po którym grasował demon. Nie było dobrego wyjścia z tej sytuacji.

- Niech wam będzie – powiedział mężczyzna, choć bardzo niechętnie.

- Pójdziemy za wami – zdecydował Dean. – Spróbujcie uciec, a strzelimy wam w nogi.

- Myślisz, że dasz radę? – zapytał.

- Mam dobre oko – odparł Dean z uśmiechem i wskazał lufą na drzwi. – Idźcie.

Para powoli wyszła na ulicę, a Dean, Sam i Castiel ruszyli zaraz za nimi, przypominając im co chwilę o tym, że są trzymani na celowniku. Dean nie żartował, gdy powiedział, że strzeli im do nóg, jeśli spróbują ucieczki. Nie uważał, że ci ludzie są potworami, ale wolał nie ryzykować. Gdyby uciekli, mogliby ostrzec resztę, a wtedy zostaliby na lodzie, bez żadnej osłony czy wyjaśnienia sytuacji. Musieli się dostać do kryjówki tych ludzi i dowiedzieć o tym, co tu się stało, nim będą mogli zająć się tym całym demonem, który tu ponoć grasuje.

Przechodzili przez miasto bardzo ostrożnie i ze strachem. Jane co chwilę oglądała się za siebie i patrzyła na Deana.

- Powinieneś celować wszędzie tylko nie w nas – powiedziała w końcu. – Jeśli demon zaatakuje...

- Nic się nie dzieje – zauważył Sam.

- Demon jest szybki – odezwał się mężczyzna. – Takie smarki jak wy nie mają z nim szans.

- Ah tak? – Dean uznał te słowa z wyzwanie.

- Zabił profesjonalnego żołnierza. Myślicie, że z wami nie da rady?

- Jak demon się pojawi, to wtedy zobaczymy. – Dean trącił mężczyznę lufą. – Idźcie szybciej.

Mijali kolejne ciała leżące na ulicach, w tym ciała kilku dzieci. To był straszny widok, ktoś powinien tych wszystkich ludzi pochować, ale nie mieli na to czasu.

- Ukrywamy się w piwnicy kliniki lekarskiej – mówiła Jane, gdy zbliżali się powoli do niewielkiego budynku w centrum miasta. – Mamy troche leków, ale ich zapas może nam się szybko skończyć.

- Pomógłbym wam, ale nie mam mojej mocy – odezwał się Castiel.

Jane i nieznany im z imienia mężczyzna spojrzeli na niego zdziwieni. Para zaprowadziła ich na tyły budynku, gdzie znajdowały się schody do piwnicy. Rozejrzeli się, nim zeszli na dół. Jane zapukała do drzwi, które po chwili otworzono. Po drugiej stronie stał mężczyzna uzbrojony w karabin.

- To ja – powiedziała Jane.

- A kim są oni? – zapytał facet, wskazując na braci i Castiela.

- Znaleźliśmy ich w sklepie – wyjaśniła. – Powiedzieli, że zepsuł im się samochód.

- A ty przyprowadziłaś ich tutaj. Mogą pracować dla demona.

- Twierdzą, że nie.

- I ty im uwierzyłaś? – Mężczyzna splunął.

- Mają broń. Nasza amunicja jest na wyczerpaniu. Przyda nam się ich pomoc. Twierdzą, że się na tym znają – przekonywała dalej Jane.

Mężczyzna w końcu wpuścił ich wszystkich. Przekraczając próg, bracia zauważyli dziwny proszek rozsypany przy drzwiach.

- Będę was miał na oku – ostrzegł mężczyzna.

- Miej oko na drzwi – polecił mu Dean.

Mężczyzna warknął i zamknął drzwi, poprawiając linię z proszku.

- Co to? – zapytał Jane Sam. Jej towarzysz już zniknął w głębi piwnicy, w której jedynym źródłem światła były świeczki porozstawiane w kilku miejscach.

- Ludzkie prochy – odparła Jane. – Nie pozwalają demonowi przejść.

Jane skinęła na nich i poprowadziła ich w głąb kryjówki.

- Czy oni wiedzą, że to nie działa? – spytała brata Sam.

- Może to nie demon – zasugerował Dean. – To zwykli ludzie, nie wiedzieliby, że ktoś jest demonem nawet gdyby pokazał im czarne oczy. Cas?

- Nie kojarzę istoty bojącej się ludzkich prochów – odparł anioł. – Może to coś nowego.

- Cóż, przynajmniej wiemy jak się przed tym bronić. Trzeba będzie zrobić pociski z prochami zamiast z solą – stwierdził Dean.

Jane prowadziła ich korytarzem. Wszędzie stało pełno różnych pudeł, cała trójka zastanawiała się, co w nich jest. W kryjówce było dość sporo osób, Dean naliczył piętnaście, nim zatrzymali się w jednym pomieszczeń, a to jeszcze nie było wszystko. Niektórzy z tych ludzi mieli broń, inni po prostu siedzieli pod ścianą i bez słowa obserwowali nowych przybyszów. U stóp jednego mężczyzny z bronią leżał owczarek niemiecki, który ciekawsko obwąchał nogi Sama nim znowu ułożył łeb na łapach.

- Możecie tu zostać – powiedziała im Jane. – Po koce do spania zgłoście się do Max.

- Zaraz, zaraz – zatrzymał ją Dean, gdy chciała odejść. – Macie tu jakiegoś przywódcę tego ruchu oporu?

- Co jeśli mamy?

- Chcemy z nim pogadać – powiedział Sam. – Dowiedzieć się, co tu się dzieje.

- Mogę wam powiedzieć wszystko, co chcecie wiedzieć.

- Dzięki, skarbie, ale wolimy to usłyszeć od waszego szefa – wyjaśnił Dean z uśmiechem. – Prowadź.

Jane nie wyglądała na zadowoloną, ale skierowała ich do kolejnego korytarza. Przez krótki moment szli w kompletnych ciemnościach nim doszli do innego pomieszczenia, oddzielonego od korytarza kawałkiem sklejki. Jane zapukała i odsunęła ją, odsłaniając niewielką klitkę, która była pełna różnorakich zapasów – konserw, środków czystości, świec, lamp i wielu innych rzeczy. Wszystko to porządkowała jedna osoba – kobieta, który odwróciła się w ich stronę.

- Jane, co się stało? – zapytała zmartwiona. Kobieta była starsza od Jane, na pewno dochodziła już do czterdziestki, ale z pewnością nie sprawiała wrażenie słabej. Zresztą nie mogła taka być, jeśli dowodziła grupą ocalałych z tej masakry, która wydarzyła się w mieście.

- Znaleźliśmy ich z Gregorym w mieście. Zaskoczyli nas i zabrali nam broń.

- Dlaczego ich tu przyprowadziłaś? – Na twarzy kobiety pojawiła się złość. – Mogą nam zagrozić.

- Nie złość się na nią, nie miała wyboru – wtrącił się do rozmowy Dean. – Przystawiłem jej lufę do pleców.

- Czego od nas chcecie? – zapytała przywódczyni. Nie bała się ich, chociaż dalej trzymali w rękach broń, a Sam górował nad nią jak nad dzieckiem, chociaż i tak starał się wyglądać na mniejszego.

- Dowiedzieć się, co tu się stało – wyjaśnił. – Jane powiedziała nam o demonie.

- Ah tak? A skąd mam mieć pewność, że nie jesteście z nim? – zapytała.

- Przeszli obok psa, nie szczekał – odezwała się Jane.

Dean uśmiechnął się. Czyżby walczyli tu z Terminatorami?

- Jesteś pewna?

- Całkowicie – zapewniła Jane.

- Jesteśmy tu tylko przejazdem, pani...

- Mam na imię Theresa – powiedziała przywódczyni.

- Ja jestem Sam – przedstawił ich. – To jest mój brat Dean i przyjaciel Castiel. Chcemy wam pomóc.

- Pomóc? – Theresa prychnęła. – Nikt nie może nam pomóc. Możemy tylko czekać na śmierć.

- Jesteśmy profesjonalistami – zapewnił Dean. – A ten przyjemniaczek tutaj jest aniołem – powiedział, wskazując na Castiela.

Theresa przyjrzała się im obu.

- Tak, widzę, że możesz tak uważać – stwierdziła.

Dean nawet nie chciał się kłócić, przewrócił tylko oczami.

- Theresa, posłuchaj. – Sam znowu przejął pałeczkę. – Ja i mój brat zajmujemy się takimi rzeczami na co dzień. Jesteśmy łowcami, byliśmy szkoleni od dziecka. Cokolwiek się tu wydarzyło, możemy znaleźć sposób na pozbycie się tego, musisz nam tylko powiedzieć wszystko o tym demonie.

Podejście Sama, jego pogodny głos i sympatyczny wygląd załatwiły sprawę. Theresa przytaknęła i wygoniła Jane z pomieszczenia, mówiąc, żeby nikt i mnie przeszkadzał.

- Dam wam szansę – powiedziała. – Ale tylko dlatego, że sami nie dajemy sobie rady. Nigdy nie widziałam czegoś takiego i zaczyna mnie to powoli przerastać.

- Pomożemy – zapewnił Castiel. – Zrobimy wszystko, co w naszej mocy.

- W takim razie usiądźcie wygodnie. Opowiem wam wszystko.


	3. Chapter 3

Theresa długo nie zaczęła mówić, zamiast tego krzątała się dalej przy zapasach. Wzięła do rąk trzy puszki kukurydzy i podała je chłopakom. Castiel odmówił, ale Dean i Sam z wielką chęcią przyjęli jedzenie. Mieli swoje, ale skoro częstowali, to nie zamierzali odmówić. Najwyżej oddadzą to co mają i będą kwita.

Dean powoli miał już dość czekania. Chciał już wiedzieć, z czym mają walczyć. Najgorsze było to, że nie mogli zadzwonić do Bobby'ego, by w razie czego szukać u niego informacji. Co mogło się bać ludzkich prochów i jednocześnie odcinało duży obszar od elektryczności? Pierwszy raz widział coś takiego. Może to było coś, czego jeszcze nie znali? Skoro kilka miesięcy temu nie wiedzieli o istnieniu aniołów, to może po uwolnieniu Lucyfera na ziemię wyszły jeszcze inne potwory.

- No to... – zaczął, przeżuwając powoli kukurydzę – zamierzasz nam w końcu coś powiedzieć?

- Dean. – Sam trącił go łokciem i spojrzał na niego ostrzegawczo.

- No co? Chcę coś w końcu wiedzieć o tym stworze.

- Demonie – poprawiła Theresa, odwracając się w ich stronę. – Nazywajcie rzeczy po imieniu.

- Właśnie w tym problem. To nie może być demon. One nie boją się prochów tylko soli i wody święconej.

- Wygląda jak demon, zachowuje się jak demon – wyliczyła. – Dla mnie to demon.

Dean nie zamierzał się z nią kłócić. Dla zwykłych ludzi nawet Castiel mógłby być demonem.

- Jak wygląda ten demon? – zapytał Sam. Postanowił nazywać tego potwora tak, jak ci wszyscy ludzie. Zresztą i tak nie mieli póki co lepszego zamiennika.

Theresa oparła się o ścianę i pochyliła głowę.

- Jak chmura czarnego dymu – odparła.

Dean i Sam popatrzyli na siebie. Czy to rzeczywiście mógł być demon? Ale czemu poruszał się bez naczynia?

- Coś więcej? – spytał Castiel, który do tej pory stał z boku cicho.

- Przyjmuje kształt człowieka – mówiła dalej kobieta. – Nie ma twarzy, cały wygląda jak kościotrup.

- To nie jest demon – zdecydował anioł.

- Na pewno? – Castiel był specjalistą od demonów, ale Dean wolał się upewnić.

- Tak, nawet prawdziwa twarz demonów tak nie wygląda. A na pewno żaden człowiek nie byłby w stanie w nią spojrzeć.

- Więc co to do cholery jest? – spytał Dean. – Jesteś aniołem, powinieneś wiedzieć takie rzeczy.

- Nigdy nie słyszałem o czymś takim – wyjaśnił. – Może to jakiś nowy gatunek potwora.

- Deva? – zasugerował Sam. – Może przypominać chmurę dymu.

- Jak można pomylić cień z dymem? – zdziwił się Dean. Sam wzruszył ramionami. – Musimy wiedzieć więcej.

- Co mogę wam więcej powiedzieć? Atakuje głównie w nocy, ale nie boi się światła. Potrafi wejść w człowieka i rozsadzić go od środka.

- To wyjaśnia co się stało na ulicy – powiedział Sam. – Co jeszcze? Może wiecie, skąd się wziął?

Theresa pokręciła głową.

- Nie mam pojęcia, pojawił się z nikąd i od razu zabijał. Gdy tylko kogoś zobaczy, rzuca się na niego. Potrafi się stać niewidzialny, więc nie zawsze go widzimy.

Dean wyciągnął z torby dziennik ojca i zaczął go przeglądać w poszukiwaniu jakichś wskazówek, podczas gdy Sam wypytywał dalej Theresę.

- Czy coś jeszcze może mu zaszkodzić oprócz prochów?

- Nic o tym nie wiem – odpowiedziała.

- Jak w ogóle odkryliście, że to działa?

- Jane odkryła to przypadkowo w dniu masakry. Demon zaatakował ją w domu. Rzuciła w niego tą rzeczą, którą akurat miała pod ręką. Padło na urnę. Demon wrzasnął i rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Jak tylko się o tym dowiedziałam, kazałam zrobić pociski z prochami wewnątrz.

- Mamy podobne, tyle że z solą – powiedział Sam. – Działa na demony, duchy i wiele innych rzeczy.

- Nie przypominam sobie, by sól działała, choć nikt z nas nie próbował.

- Dlaczego wysiadła elektryczność i zniknął sygnał satelitarny?

- Nikt nie wie. Działają tylko wodociągi, ale z każdym dniem mam coraz większą obawę, że demon niedługo je zanieczyści.

- Dlaczego nie próbowaliście stąd uciec? – zapytał Castiel.

- Próbowaliśmy. Wszyscy rzuciliśmy się ucieczki, ale kawałek od miasta zatrzymała nas wewnątrz niewidzialna bariera. Była noc, musieliśmy działać szybko. Była nas wtedy prawie setka z ponad pół tysiąca mieszkańców. Zaprowadziłam ich do kliniki, po drodze straciliśmy wielu ludzi.

- Ilu jest was teraz?

- Niecałe pięćdziesiąt osób, w z czego dziesięć to tylko dzieci.

- Wszyscy są tutaj?

- Nie, jedna grupa jest w miejscowej szkole, ale od kilku dni nie miałam z nimi żadnego kontaktu.

- Nie wychodzicie często, prawda?

- Nie. Tylko po jedzenie, po nic więcej. Dwa dni temu wysłałam dwóch młodych chłopaków po konserwy. Zginęli albo uciekli do szkoły. Dzisiaj wysłałam Jane, by ich poszukała, a wróciła z wami. Przez kilka następnych dni nikogo nie wyślę.

- Może powinniście. – Dean wstał z podłogi, zamykając dziennik, który okazał się być bezużyteczny. – Nie rozwiążecie problemu siedząc pod ziemią.

- Mamy walczyć z tym czymś? – zdziwiła się. – Moi ludzie to nie żołnierze, wiele osób nie wie, jak trzymać broń.

- Dean ma rację, trzeba coś z tym zrobić – zgodził się Castiel, wyjmując ukryte w rękawie płaszcza ostrze. – Ja jestem bez mocy, ale moja broń powinna nadal działać.

- Co jak nie będziesz w stanie zabić tym tego potwora? – spytał Sam.

- Ostrze zabija żniwiarzy, powinno sobie poradzić z chmurą dymu.

- Trzeba będzie sprawdzić dziś w nocy – stwierdził Dean.

- Co zamierzacie zrobić? – zapytała Theresa.

- Wyjdziemy poszukać demona – odpowiedział za brata Sam. – Zobaczymy, czy ostrze Casa na niego działa. Dotrzemy też do tej drugiej grupy i zobaczymy, czy nic im nie jest.

- To szaleństwo – stwierdziła.

- Albo zginiemy teraz albo w czasie apokalipsy. – Dean uśmiechnął się beztrosko. – Wolę umrzeć tu niż zostać kondomem archanioła.

- O czym wy do cholery mówicie?

Dean puścił kobiecie oczko nim razem z bratem i Castielem opuścili pokój. Znowu przeszli przez ciemny korytarz i skończyli tam, gdzie byli na początku. Nie widzieli nigdzie Jane, a musieli się ją o coś zapytać. Przed tym jednak musieli ustalić plan działania.

- Theresa nieźle sobie radzi, ale siedzeniem na tyłku nic nie zdziała – powiedział Dean jak najciszej, by nie wkurzyć jej ludzi.

- Nie wie co robić – wyjaśnił Sam. – Ci ludzie z dnia na dzień zostali zmuszeni do ukrywania się w piwnicy. Nie byli na to wszystko gotowi. Gdyby to jeszcze człowiek ich atakował, a nie potwór, może czuliby się pewniej.

- Łapię, ale gdybyśmy się tu nie pojawili, pewnie wszyscy by w końcu zmarli z głodu. – Dean spojrzał na psa stróżującego. – Pewnie zaczęliby od zjedzenia jego, a potem zabraliby się za siebie nawzajem.

- Musimy pomóc tym ludziom – zdecydował Castiel. – Trzeba odnaleźć potwora i się go pozbyć.

- Musimy się przygotować – zauważył Sam. – Wymienić sól w nabojach na prochy, obejrzeć mapę miasta i ustalić trasę. Po ciemku to bardzo ważne.

- Dobra, znajdźmy Jane i zapytajmy ją ładnie o jakąś mapę. Może nawet pójdzie z nami.

- Chcesz ją wziąć na wyprawę?

- Dużo wie.

- Każdy tutaj dużo wie. Theresa też.

- Nie pozbawimy przecież tych ludzi przywódcy. A Jane jest twarda. Widziałeś, jak się bała wtedy w sklepie, a mimo to nie spanikowała. Umie władać bronią, zna miasto i to ona odkryła słabość potwora. Jeśli zgodzi się z nami pójść, to ją weźmiemy.

- Przyda się każda para rąk – zauważył Castiel. – Jane jest typem wojownika, na pewno przyda nam się jej pomoc, zwłaszcza że nie wiemy, z czym mamy do czynienia.

- Zadzwoniłbym do Bobby'ego ale... – Sam wyjął komórkę, która nawet nie chciała się włączyć.

- Poradzimy sobie bez tego starego zrzędy – postanowił Dean. – Może mają tu jakąś ciekawą bibliotekę, w której coś znajdziemy.

Odszukanie Jane nie było trudne, siedziała przy drzwiach i pilnowała razem z dryblasem, który wcześniej ich wpuścił. Tym razem też nie spojrzał na nich przychylnie, ale nie odezwał się, Jane z kolei od razu do nich podeszła, opuszczając strzelbę, którą miała w rękach.

- Rozmawialiście z Theresą o demonie? – zapytała ich.

- Tak – odparł Dean. – Teraz potrzebna nam jesteś ty.

Jane zaskoczyły jego słowa.

- Ja?

- Jest tu miejsce, gdzie możemy porozmawiać bez udziału osób trzecich? – spytał Castiel.

- Teoretycznie moglibyśmy wejść na górę do kliniki, ale...

- Świetnie, chodźmy – przerwał jej Dean i ruszył na oślep, nie wiedząc gdzie są schody na piętro.

- Ej, czekaj! – zawołała za nimi Jane. – Na górze jest niebezpiecznie, co jak demon się tam pojawi?

- Czy kiedyś się pojawił? – Dean, Sam i Castiel nie zwalniali tempa.

- Nie, ale...

- Więc nie ma się czego bać.

Jane wyprzedziła ich i pokazała, gdzie są schody na górę. Drzwi nie były strzeżone, ale były zaplombowane. Na szczęście Castielowi zostało coś z jego anielskiej siły i wywarzył drzwi, robiąc przy tym sporo hałasu, który zaniepokoił niektórych ludzi.

- Theresa mnie zabije – wymamrotała Jane.

- Theresa wie – uspokoił ją Sam. – Mówiliśmy jej, co chcemy zrobić.

Weszli na górę, a Castiel wstawił drzwi na miejsce, choć nie trzymały się dobrze i nie zapewniały już żadnej ochrony. Cała trójka była jednak pewna, że szybko pozbędą się demona i ludzie nie będą się musieli dłużej go obawiać.

Dean rzucił torbę na jeden ze stołów służących do badań i zaczął wyciągać wszystkie bronie, jakie zabrali ze sobą z auta. Wzięli wszystko na wypadek wszystkiego, mieli rewolwer z załadowanymi srebrnymi kulami, srebrne noże, jedną maczetę, strzykawki z krwią nieboszczyka, wodę święconą, benzynę, zapas soli i nieco skróconą łopatę, by mogła się zmieścić w torbie. To wszystko było ciężkie, ale rozłożone na trzy torby dało się nieść.

Sam i Castiel dorzucili swoje torby, które nieśli i też zaczęli je opróżniać. Jane przyglądała im się z boku, co chwilę rozglądając się jednak niespokojnie, jakby oczekiwała, że demon lada moment ich wszystkich zabiję.

Po wyjęciu broni, trójka przyjaciół opróżniła magazynki i przy użyciu noży zaczęli otwierać specjalnie zrobione pociski. Wysypywali z nich sól i puste łuski odkładali na bok, gotowe do ponownego zapełnienia.

- Macie jakiś zapas prochów? – zapytał Sam, odwracając się w stronę Jane.

- Mamy dwie urny, ale Theresa kazała nam je oszczędzać – odparła kobieta.

- Będą nam potrzebne – powiedział Dean, odkładając ostatnią łuskę. – Skoro prochy działają na tego demona, to musimy nimi nabić naszą broń. Chyba że macie zapas amunicji.

- Amunicja jest na wyczerpaniu. Mamy mniej niż czterdzieści pocisków.

- Więc musimy je dorobić. Cas pójdzie z tobą po urny.

- Nie mogę ich tak sobie po prostu zabrać – zaprotestowała, stając na drodze Castiela, który już chciał iść wykonać swoje zadanie. – Theresa urwie mi za to łeb.

- Więc wolisz, żeby urwał ci go demon? – zapytał Dean. – Wybacz, skarbie, ale bez prochów wam nie pomożemy. Moglibyśmy spróbować znaleźć inny słaby punkt tego potwora, ale możemy to przypłacić życiem.

- Mówiliście, że się na tym znacie – przypomniała im. – Powinniście wiedzieć, co to.

- Nie znamy wszystkich potworów – wyjaśnił Sam. – Pojawiają się nowe albo takie, które dawno uznano za wymarłe. Teraz gdy Lucyfer hasa po ziemi, jest ich jeszcze więcej.

- Lucyfer? Szatan?

- To długa historia.

- Jeśli mam ukraść coś Theresie, to wolę najpierw wiedzieć komu mam zaufać.

Dean westchnął i przewrócił oczami. Nie był w nastroju na opowiadanie historii swojego życia, ale Jane była poza Theresą jedyną przyjazną im osobą wśród ocalałych. Mogliby poprosić Theresę o urny z prochami, ale wątpił, że by się zgodziła. Nie chciała wysyłać kolejnych ludzi na samobójczą misję, z której nie wrócą i nie przyniosą z powrotem ich jedynej broni przeciwko demonowi. Jeśli ich trójka – albo czwórka – zawiedzie, prochy przepadną na zawsze, a demon w końcu dorwie ostatnich ocalałych i pójdzie w świat.

- Tak w skrócie to trwa teraz apokalipsa – odpowiedział Dean z całkowitą powagą. – Demony, takie normalne, zalały ziemię, aniołki z góry siedzą nam na ogonie, a Lucyfer chce wejść w mojego brata i rozwalić resztę ludzkości.

Oczekiwali, że Jane się wystraszy i nazwie ich wariatami, ale najwyraźniej uciekanie przed demonem przez ostatnie tygodnie wystarczyły, by uwierzyła im na słowo.

- Nadal nie wiem, o czym mówicie – przyznała. – To brzmi absurdalnie.

- Jeszcze miesiąc temu absurdalny był dla ciebie potwór, który tu grasuje – zauważył Castiel. – Ale to nie ma znaczenia, apokalipsa to nie twoje zmartwienie tylko nasze. Nie musisz o niej dużo wiedzieć.

- Chyba jednak powinnam. Czytałam Biblię i jestem pewna, że apokalipsa dotyczyła całej ludzkości.

- Zapewniam cię, że nie masz się czego obawiać. Nasza trójka zajmie się Lucyferem w swoim czasie.

Castiel kłamał bez mrugnięcia okiem. W końcu żaden z nich nie wiedział, czy dadzą radę Lucyferowi i Michaelowi. Może wcale nie będą musieli próbować. Może zginą tutaj i nie będą się już musieli tym przejmować.

- Teraz pomożesz nam zdobyć prochy? – zapytał Sam.

- Jeśli tego nie zrobię, pewnie sami to zrobicie – zauważyła. – Pomogę wam.

- Dziękuję.

Jane poszła w końcu z Castielem po urny, które anioł ukrył niepostrzeżenie pod swoim płaszczem i przyniósł je z powrotem na górę. Gdy wysypywali je na stół, Jane patrzył na to wszystko z przerażeniem, dopóki Sam się do niej nie uśmiechnął i nie zapewnił, że pozbędą się demona. To ją uspokoiło i po chwili pomagała im już w robieniu amunicji, opowiadając przy tym o potworze.

- Kiedy mnie zaatakował, byłam sama w domu – mówiła. – Później się dowiedziałam, że mój mąż już nie żył. Demon zabił go wcześniej. Przez moment myślałam, że ja też zginę, ale potem rzuciłam w niego urną z prochami i po prostu zniknął.

- Jak wyglądał? – zapytał Dean.

- Jak śmierć – wyszeptała. Dean zauważył, że jej ręce zaczęły drżeć. – Dobrze mu się przyjrzałam, gdy leciał w moją stronę. To potworny kościotrup stworzony z czarnego dymu. Kości były ciemniejsze, dobrze zarysowane, ale wokół całej jego postaci roztaczała się czarna chmura. Gdy uciekł, jej resztki unosiły się jeszcze przez jakiś czas.

- Widziałaś u niego coś nietypowego? – wypytywał Sam. – Może ktoś był w tym czasie w pobliżu twojego domu.

- Byłam w szoku, coś mnie zaatakowało, nie rozglądałam się. Myślałam tylko o tym, by uciec z miasta, ale okazało się, że nic z tego.

- Theresa mówiła nam o jakiejś barierze.

- Otacza całe miasto. Myśleliśmy, że nic nie może jej przekroczyć, ale skoro wy się tu znaleźliście, to pewnie działa tylko w jedną stronę. Przepuszcza ludzi, ale nie sygnał satelitarny.

- To wyjaśnia, czemu maleńka się tak nagle zatrzymała – wymamrotał Dean.

- Maleńka? – zdziwiła się Jane.

- Miłość jego życia – wyjaśnił Sam z uśmiechem. – Jego ukochane auto. Gdyby miał do wyboru uratowanie auta albo mnie, wybrałby auto.

- Ha ha, zabawny jesteś.

Szybko dokończyli ładowanie amunicji i gdy byli już gotowi, resztę dnia spędzili czekając na zmrok i ustalając trasę, którą mieli się poruszać. Jane pokazała im na mapie, gdzie jest szkoła i jak najszybciej się do niej dostać. Nikt im nie przeszkadzał w tym czasie. Nie zjawił się, by zobaczyć, co kombinują. Theresa też nie przyszła, choć ktoś jej musiał powiedzieć, że trzy nowe osoby zniszczyły im drzwi.

W końcu zrobiło się ciemno i wszyscy wyszli na zewnątrz. Jane przez moment się wahała, ale ostatecznie przekroczyła próg kliniki.

Szli w kompletnych ciemnościach, do oświetlania drogi mieli tylko starą lampę naftową, którą Jane zabrała przed wyjściem.

- Musimy iść prosto aż do fryzjera – powiedziała, wskazując Deanowi drogę. – Potem w prawo i kawałek za miastem jest szkoła.

- Dobra, ja idę pierwszy – zdecydował Dean. – Sam za mną, potem ty, Jane, a Cas niech zamyka pochód. Trzymajcie się blisko, a jak coś zobaczycie, strzelajcie, jasne?

Przytaknęli i ruszyli naprzód. Szli oddaleni od siebie nie dalej niż na wyciągnięcie ręki, ostrożnie stawiali każdy krok, bo na ulicy walały się różne rzeczy albo samochody zagradzały im drogę. Lampa, którą trzymał Dean, zwracała na nich uwagę demona, ale póki co go nie zobaczyli, zerwał się tylko silny wiatr i zrobiło się zimno.

Szli z palcami na spuście, rozglądając się uważnie przez cały czas. Tylko Castiel został przy swojej broni, chciał zobaczyć, czy demon się jej przestraszy. Wszyscy mieli nadzieję, że tak, wtedy nie będą potrzebowali nabojów z prochami.

Przez to, że nic się nie działo, byli jeszcze bardziej podenerwowani. Nawet pomimo przyzwyczajenia do takich sytuacji, Dean i Sam czuli się dziwnie idąc przez to miasto duchów. Woleli nawet nie myśleć ile trupów mijali, idąc w stronę fryzjera. Jane pilnowała, by go nie minęli, ale i tak prawie się to stało. Gdyby Dean nie zszedł bardziej na chodnik, nigdy by nie wypatrzyli szyldu w ciemnościach.

Zgodnie z trasą skręcili na prawo i przeszli jakąś milę, nim Jane wyszeptała, że są już na miejscu. Szkoła wyglądała upiornie i wchodzenie do niej nie było miłe. Potwór wybił wszystkie szyby, powyrywał drzwi i porozrzucał szczątki ciał po całym budynku. Zapach nie był przyjemny, ale wszyscy już zdążyli przywyknąć do odoru rozkładu.

- Mam nadzieję, że wciąż ktoś żyje – wyszeptała Jane, gdy schodzili do piwnicy. Jeśli gdzieś miała się ukrywać grupka ludzi, to właśnie tam, ale gdy zeszli na sam dół, zobaczyli że drzwi do piwnicy są wyłamane.

- Cas, zostań z nią – powiedział Dean i wszedł z Samem do środka, by zobaczyć, czy ktoś przeżył, choć obaj przeczuwali już, że nie znajdą nikogo żywego. Nie pomylili się. Cała piwnica była we krwi, pokrywała ściany, podłogę i sufit. Potwór dopadł ukrywających się tu ludzi i rozsadził ich ciała. Sam ostrożnie dotknął jeden z rozbryzgów i wcale nie spodobało mu się to, że poczuł pod palcami ciepło i wilgoć.

- Dean, ona jest świeża – wyszeptał.

Dean także chciał sprawdzić, ale nim przyłożył dłoń do ściany, krew skapnęła mu na głowę. Spojrzeli w górę i zobaczyli jedno z ciał przewieszone przez rurę znajdującą się pod sufitem. Facet wyglądał na martwego, dlatego odskoczyli do tyłu, gdy poruszył się nagle.

Mężczyzna zaczął coś mamrotać, ale nie potrafili zrozumieć jego słów. Umierał i nie mogli mu w żaden sposób pomóc. Nie poczekali aż skończy tylko szybko wrócili na schody, gdzie czekali na nich Castiel i Jane.

- Nie żyją – powiedział Dean. Nie widział sensu w mówieniu kobiecie, że ktoś przeżył. Chciałaby tam zejść i ściągnąć faceta, a nic już mu nie mogło pomóc.

- Wzięli ze sobą prochy, jak demon ich dopadł? – Jane nawet nie próbowała przekonać się na własne oczy, czy wszyscy rzeczywiście nie żyją.

- Nie widzieliśmy na podłodze żadnych prochów. Może im się skończyły, może demon ich podszedł.

- Jest jakiś sposób na zdobycie więcej prochów? – zapytał Castiel.

- Ludzie tutaj rzadko życzą sobie skremowania – odpowiedziała Jane. – Szukaliśmy raz na cmentarzu urn, ale nie znaleźliśmy więcej. Przeszukaliśmy też część domów.

- Zwłoki walają się po całym mieście, moglibyśmy je spalić – zasugerował Dean.

- Potrzebna byłaby temperatura ponad półtora tysiąca stopni – zauważył Sam. – Nie ma szans, byśmy osiągnęli taką temperaturę gdzieś na powietrzu. Poza tym, zwrócimy na siebie uwagę demona.

- Chyba o to chodzi, nie? Mamy go znaleźć i zabić.

- Nie ma czym, dopóki nie dowiemy się, co to jest, możemy go tylko obserwować z daleka.

- To nie zmienia faktu, że potrzebujemy prochów, została nam tylko resztka.

- W domu pogrzebowym jest krematorium – wtrąciła się Jane. – Jest stare, nigdy nie było tu na nie dużego zapotrzebowania, więc nikt nie wymienił go na elektryczny model.

- Czym jest zasilane? – zapytał Sam.

- Olejem, węglem? Nie wiem.

- Musimy tam iść – zdecydował Dean. – Jane, prowadź.

Zdążyli tylko wyjść ze szkoły, gdy Castiel zatrzymał się i spojrzał w prawo, nie pozwalając reszcie się ruszyć.

- Cas, co jest? – zmartwił się młodszy z braci.

- Zbliża się – powiedział anioł.

Dean wysunął się nieco na przód, by oświetlić teren przed nimi, ale nie zobaczył nic. Usłyszał za to dziwny, skrzeczący dźwięk, który z każdą chwilą był coraz głośniejszy.

- To on – potwierdziła Jane, celując ze strzelby przed siebie. – Demon.

- Biegnijcie – rozkazał Castiel. Skrzeczenie było teraz tak ogłuszające, że nikt go nie usłyszał, wszyscy stali i wypatrywali demona. – Biegnijcie, już! – powtórzył, tym razem głośniej.

W tej samej chwili w obrębie światła pojawił się ogromny cień, który zmierzał wprost na Deana.

Bracia nigdy nie widzieli czegoś tak potwornego. Jane miała rację, potwór wyglądał jak kościotrup stworzony z czarnego dymu. Nie był bezkształtny jak demony poza naczyniem. Dean mógł policzyć wszystkie jego palce, gdy potwór wyciągnął rękę w jego stronę. Mógł zobaczyć nawet poszczególne zęby.

Nim zdążył się ruszyć, część dymu dotknęła jego skóry na policzku. Potwór śmierdział stęchlizną, a materia, z której był stworzony, była zimna w dotyku. Jak u trupa.

Myśleli, że jak zobaczą to coś na własne oczy, to będą w końcu wiedzieli, co to jest. Wcale tak nie było, Dean wiedział tylko tyle, że chce być jak najdalej od tego potwora. Przebywanie w jego otoczeniu było jak ponowny pobyt w piekle.

Zdusił w sobie strach i robiąc jeden krok w tył wystrzelił w kierunku demona. Nowa amunicja z prochów trafiła go w sam środek kościstego ciała. Potwór wrzasnął i rozpłynął się w powietrzu, ale wiedzieli, że to nie koniec.

- Dean, rusz się! – krzyknął Sam. On, Castiel i Jane byli już spory kawałek od niego. Uciekali w kierunku domu pogrzebowego.

Dean pobiegł do nich i wszyscy razem ruszyli za Jane. Castiel znowu zamykał pochód i to on najlepiej słyszał goniącego ich potwora. Czuł jego energię, demon nie bał się jego anielskości, która była teraz stłamszona. Gdyby Castiel miał teraz swoją moc, zmiótłby to monstrum z powierzchni ziemi.

Jego ciało się nie męczyło, ale Dean, Sam i Jane nie mieli takiego luksusu i powoli zwalniali. Castiel obejrzał się za siebie, by sprawdzić, jak daleko jest potwór. Był tak blisko, że mógł go zobaczyć pomimo ciemności. Czarny dym, który go tworzył, był potwornie gęsty i wydawał się być ciemniejszy od samej nocy.

- To już tutaj! – krzyknęła Jane.

Castiel ponownie spojrzał przed siebie i zobaczył na wprost budynek z wielkim kominem. Dean czekał już przy drzwiach, trzymał je dla niego otwarte. Sam i Jane musieli już być w środku.

- Cas, pospiesz się! – zawołał Dean, ale Castiel zrobił coś zupełnie odwrotnego. Zatrzymał się i odwrócił w stronę demona, który wciąż pędził w ich stronę. Jego przeraźliwe skrzeczenie wywoływało strach u ludzi, ale nie u anioła.

Castiel obrócił ostrze w dłoni i przygotował się do ataku. Musiał się dowiedzieć, czy można to tym zabić. Gdy demon był już blisko, anioł zamachnął się, a anielskie ostrze przeszło przez niego z niewielkim oporem, który stawiał mu dym. Jego resztki rozciągnęły się i odleciały na spora odległość niczym krew, podczas gdy demon cofnął się trwożnie i zaprzestał ataku. Przez krótki moment on i Castiel patrzyli na siebie. Na początku anioł nie widział nic poza trupią czaszką, ale po chwili pojawił się na niej niewyraźny obraz ludzkiej twarzy. Było widać oczy, usta, nos. Twarz była wykrzywiona w bólu i rozpaczy, ale nim zdążył się jej przyjrzeć dokładniej, rozpłynęła się i została zastąpiona przez inną, a potem przez jeszcze jedną. Każda z twarzy była inna, ale wszystkie ukazywały cierpienie.

Twarze po chwili całkiem zniknęły, a potwór znów nabrał odwagi i rzucił się w kierunku anioła, który ponownie zadał cios. Tym razem wbił ostrze tam, gdzie powinno się znajdować serce. Demon wrzasnął przeraźliwie, zagłuszając krzyki Deana, który wciąż nawoływał przyjaciela.

Castiel szybko przeanalizował to, co przed chwilą zobaczył i wcale mu się to nie podobało. Nim demon zdążył się pozbierać, szybko pobiegł w stronę drzwi. Dean wskoczył do środka i pozwolił mu przejść, ale nim Castiel znalazł się w budynku, demon wyciągnął łapy w jego kierunku i chwycił go za płaszcz. Anioł poczuł szarpnięcie, omal nie wywrócił się do tyłu, ale w ostatniej chwili zrzucił z siebie ubranie i przebiegł przez próg, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

- Cas, szybko! – Tym razem krzyczał Sam. Wszyscy stali już w okręgu stworzonym z prochów. Był dość duży, by Castiel też się w nim zmieścił.

- Nic ci nie jest? – zapytał Dean, mierząc do drzwi ze strzelby.

- Straciłem płaszcz, ale to nic.

- Zraniłeś go – zauważył. – Zraniłeś sukinsyna.

- Spowolniłem go – poprawił. – Ostrze go nie zabije.

- Dlaczego? Mówiłeś, że zabija niemal wszystko.

- Ale nie zabija duchów.

- To duch? – zdziwił się Sam. – Wiem, że duchy przyjmują różny wygląd, ale żeby coś takiego?

- To nie jeden duch tylko kilka. Setki. Wciąż nie wiem co to, ale to nie jest samodzielny byt. Ktoś to kontroluje.

- Zajebiście – stwierdził Dean. – To co teraz?

Nikt mu nie odpowiedział, bo w tej samej chwili drzwi do budynku zostały wyważone i demon wszedł do środka. Tym razem poruszał się po ziemi i powoli zbliżał się do nich. Gdy podszedł do kręgu z prochów, zatrzymał się i spojrzał w dół, nim skupił się znowu na ludziach w środku. Dean nie zamierzał ryzykować i strzelił. Demon zniknął tak jak ostatnio, ale wiedzieli, że jeszcze wróci. Musieli teraz spędzić całą noc na nogach, w towarzystwie odoru śmierci i tych potwornych skrzeków, pilnując jednocześnie, by nic nie przerwało kręgu.


	4. Chapter 4

Demon wracał. Dean co jakiś czas go odganiał, ale w końcu zdecydował się nie marnować naboi. Póki stali w kręgu, byli bezpieczni, choć demon krążył wokół nich niczym rekin wokół łodzi rozbitków. Wydawał przy tym z siebie różnorakie dźwięki. Bulgotał, skrzeczał, syczał i warczał. Najgorsze jednak były szepty, które zaczęli słyszeć po pewnym czasie przebywania z demonem. Castiel wyjaśnił, że to duchy rozmawiają. Jedne były złe, inne przerażone. Najgłośniej jednak rozmawiały te mściwe i to one głównie chciały ich zabić. Pozostałe po prostu chciały spokoju, którego ktoś, kto je kontrolował, nie chciał im dać.

Nazywali duchy demonem dla świętego spokoju. Jane i pozostali mieszkańcy już tak do tego przywykli, że nie było sensu tego zmieniać. Prawdę mówiąc, ich trójka też już się do tego przyzwyczaiła. Zwłaszcza że choć demon był bytem stworzonym z duchów, na pewno miał jakąś nazwę, której jak dotąd nie znali. Ktoś przecież musiał się z czymś takim spotkać i to jakoś nazwać. Nawet anioły były widziane przez ludzi jeszcze przed apokalipsą, więc ten potwór też musiał zostać opisany i nazwany. Póki co zamierzali zostać przy demonie.

Korzystając z tego, że demon często podchodził bardzo blisko nich, sprawdzili, czy reaguje na jakieś znane im sposoby walki z potworami. Wypróbowali wodę święconą, ale ta tylko przeleciała przez ciało demona. Następna była sól. Sam stwierdził, że skoro to duchy, to powinno zadziałać, ale gdy on i Dean rzucili sporą jej garścią w demona, ten nawet nie zareagował. Najwyraźniej tyle duchów na raz było zbyt silnych, by sól mogła coś zdziałać. Żelazo też nie podziałało, choć nie mieli go z początku pod ręką. Podczas gdy oni główkowali, jak je zdobyć, Jane wyskoczyła z kręgu i przyniosła je dla nich, omal nie wpadając w łapy demona. Niestety żelazo też okazało się bezużyteczne. Tak samo srebro i egzorcyzmy. Tylko prochy działały. Dean z nudów zaczął nawet brać trochę prochów z kręgu i rzucał nimi w demona, rozjuszając go. W końcu jednak go to znudziło, a do świtu pozostało jeszcze trochę czasu.

Dean westchnął i wyciągnął komórkę, choć ta i tak nie działała. Bez celu zaczął wciskać klawisze, jakby telefon miał się zaraz uruchomić. Sam przyglądał się temu z niepokojem. Nie był pewny, czy brat nie zaczął już tracić powoli zmysłów. W końcu Dean schował z powrotem komórkę i znowu westchnął.

- Nawet nie można posłuchać muzyki – mruknął. Każdy spojrzał na niego, ale nic nie powiedział. – Castiel też nie ma harfy.

- Harfy? – zdziwił się anioł. On i Dean siedzieli zwróceni plecami do siebie, opierając się jeden o drugiego.

- Tak. No wiesz, żeby dla nas coś zagrać – wyjaśnił Dean. – Anioły powinny mieć harfę. Czemu nie masz harfy, Cas?

- Chyba zaczynasz bredzić – zauważył Sam.

- Bo jestem zajebiście znudzony. Nawet demon już sobie poszedł, czemu dalej tu siedzimy?

Dean miał rację, demon już od pół godziny nie pojawił się w zasięgu wzroku. Nie słyszeli też go ani razu, mimo to nie wyszli z kręgu. Sam uważał, że tak będzie najbezpieczniej, ale Dean chciał już zacząć zbierać zwłoki z ulic, by uruchomić piec. Potrzebowali prochów na gwałt.

W końcu zaczęło świtać. Okna domu pogrzebowego były skierowane na wschód, więc od razu zobaczyli jaśniejące niebo i pierwsze promienie słońca. Chociaż demon wciąż mógł ich zaatakować, musieli zaryzykować, tak jak mieszkańcy to robili przed ich przybyciem do miasta. Co prawda zbieranie jedzenia ze sklepu było mniej pracochłonne niż znoszenie rozkładających się zwłok, ale nie mieli innego wyboru.

Krąg z prochów zostawili, by mieć do czego wrócić w razie ataku. Upewnili się jeszcze, że jest nieprzerwany i wyszli na zewnątrz.

- Musimy ściągnąć tu jak najwięcej ciał – powiedział Dean, gdy stali przed wejściem. – Jakieś pomysły, jak szybko to zrobić?

- Mogę przenieść dwa lub trzy ciała na raz – zaoferował Castiel. – Więcej nie uda mi się złapać.

- My ledwo pociągniemy jedno – zauważył Dean, wskazując siebie i Sam. – A ty Jane?

- Nie jestem pewna, czy chce dotykać jakiekolwiek ciało – przyznała.

- Możesz rozpalić piec – zasugerował Sam. – My trzej będziemy znosić ciała.

- Ile prochów powstanie z jednego? – zapytał Dean.

- Niewiele.

- To zajmie nam cały dzień, nawet z Casem do pomocy. Krematorium jest daleko od jakichkolwiek ciał, a nie wszystkie są w całości

- Skoro Cas ma tak wiele siły – odezwała się Jane – to nie możemy zbudować czegoś na kształt sań, załadować na nie ciał i niech Cas je ciągnie?

- Mogę to zrobić – zgodził się anioł.

- To nie głupi pomysł – przyznał Sam. – Co prawda nie będzie to wyglądać za ładnie, ale cel uświęca środki.

- Może Bóg nam wybaczy profanacje zwłok – mruknęła Jane.

Dean miał ochotę jej powiedzieć, że Bóg ma to wszystko gdzieś, ale nie był aż tak okrutny. Tym ludziom potrzebny był Bóg. Żyli w prawdziwym koszmarze i jeśli myśl o jakimś wyższym bycie dodawała im otuchy i siły do walki, to nie zamierzał im tego odbierać.

Znalezienie rzeczy potrzebnych do budowy nie było trudne. Byli w końcu w domu pogrzebowym, desek mieli na pęczki. Na tyłach znaleźli nawet Picupa. W pierwszej chwili chcieli go wykorzystać. Nawet bez możliwości zapłonu na pace zmieściłoby się trochę ciał, a Castiel mógłby bez problemu pociągnąć auto, gdyby go do niego zaprzęgnąć, ale ostatecznie nic takiego nie zrobili i zostali przy pierwszym planie.

Podczas gdy Sam i Castiel budowali sanie niczym meble z Ikei, Dean i Jane przygotowywali piec. Od dłuższego czasu był nieużywany, trzeba go więc było wyczyścić. Dean od razu zgłosił się na ochotnika, wślizgnął się do środka i zaczął sprzątać, wcale nie przejmując się tym, że przed nim leżały na tym wózku zwłoki.

- Czym się zajmowałaś przed atakiem? – zapytał, chcąc jakoś nawiązać konwersacje. Nie był to najlepszy pomysł, bo do ust sypał mu się osad z sufitu.

- Byłam pielęgniarką. – Jane rzuciła worek z opałem blisko pieca, by mieć do niego łatwy dostęp.

- Pielęgniarka i umiesz strzelać? Theresa cię nauczyła?

- Mój ojciec. Lubił polować.

- Ta, mój też.

- Na jelenie?

- Na wilkołaki.

- Oh. Dużo jest podobnych potworów na świecie? – spytała zaciekawiona.

- Za dużo – odparł i odkaszlnął. – Wendigo, kitsune, deva, wampiry. Każde cholerstwo, jakie możesz sobie wyobrazić.

- A anioły? Polujecie też na nie?

- Tylko jeśli są dupkami.

- Cas nie jest – zauważyła.

- Cas to wybryk natury, nawet jego rodzeństwo tak uważa. Ale to dobry facet. Pomaga nam.

- Zauważyłam. Robi wszystko to, o co go prosicie.

- Ta, czasami wolałabym, żeby nie był aż tak posłuszny – wyznał. – Mógłby od czasu do czasu powiedzieć nie.

- Chyba nie ma na to ochoty.

- Mówiłem. Wybryk natury.

Dean w końcu wysunął się z pieca i starł z twarzy sadzę, choć nie bardzo mu to wyszło, bo ręce też miał brudne. Może chociaż dzięki temu będzie bardziej odporny na duchy.

- A co z prawdziwymi demonami? – zapytała Jane, przyglądając mu się. – Jak wyglądają.

- Jak ty i ja. Demony opętują ludzi. Można je rozpoznać dzięki soli albo wodzie święconej. Opcjonalnie szukając siarki. Mają czarne oczy, ale nie zawsze, potrafią je ukrywać. Możesz nawet nie wiedzieć, że to demon cię zaatakował.

- Macie naprawdę przedziwne życie.

- Jak Cas odzyska moc, może ci to wszystko wymazać z pamięci – zaoferował.

- Nie – odmówiła od razu. – Dam sobie radę. Poza tym, jeśli kiedyś coś takiego się powtórzy, chcę wiedzieć, jak się bronić.

Dean przytaknął.

- Mądra decyzja.

Każdy powrócił do swoich zajęć – Dean do czyszczenia, a Jane do znoszenia paliwa. Z zewnątrz dochodziły do nich dźwięki przybijania i piłowania. Budowa sań szła pełną parą.

Po wyczyszczeniu pieca, Dean zawołał Sama i Castiela, by mogli wszyscy sprawdzić jego działanie.

- Zaczynam mieć wrażenie, że to zły pomysł – przyznał Sam, gdy patrzył jak Castiel ładuje opał do środka. – Ten smród palonego ciała musi zwrócić uwagę demona.

- Myślisz, że ma nos? – zapytał Dean. Jak dla niego plan był dobry i logiczny. Potrzebowali amunicji. Z taką ilością prochów mogą zrobić bombę i poczęstować nią demona.

- Powinniśmy się jak najszybciej dowiedzieć, z czym mamy do czynienia.

- Chcesz powiedzieć, że zmieniasz zdanie co do planu?

- Nie, ale co nam po prochach, gdy nie wiemy, jak pokonać demona? A jak wcześniej skończy się jedzenie? Wtedy nawet prochy nam nie pomogą.

- Sam, zajmiemy się demonem, ale najpierw chcę mieć pewność, że gdy będę szukał tego, kto go kontroluje, to demon nie upierdoli mi łba.

Sam nie mógł się dalej kłócić, bo Castiel skończył przygotowywać piec. Teraz wystarczyło tylko go uruchomić. Gdy buchnęły płomienie, w krematorium bardzo szybko zrobiło się gorąco. Nie mieli jak sprawdzić temperatury w środku, ale mieli nadzieję, że jest wystarczająco gorąco, by zwłoki zmieniły się w proch, a nie tylko lekko spopieliły. Na wszelki wypadek obserwowali wszystko z kręgu, ale demon się nie pojawił.

W końcu Castiel wyłączył piec, by nie marnować paliwa. Najważniejsze, że sprawdzili, czy działa. Teraz musieli tylko naznosić trochę zwłok. Jane została w krematorium, a oni wyszli na zewnątrz. Castiel oczywiście ciągnął sanie, które wyglądały całkiem dobrze, jak na amatorską robotę.

Zbieranie zwłok nie było przyjemne. Ciała znajdowały się w kiepskim stanie, muchy i bakterie zdążyły już się za nie zabrać. By niczym się nie zarazić, Dean i Sam założyli rękawiczki i zasłonili usta chusteczkami. Castiel nie miał z tym problemu i gołymi rękami kładł zwłoki na sanie.

- Jak to wszystko się skończy – mamrotał Dean, ciągnąc ciało wzdłuż ulicy – to spalę te ciuchy. Spalę wszystko. Dobrze, że maleńka została na drodze.

- Gorzej, gdy ktoś też będzie tamtędy przejeżdżał i ją ukradnie. Albo staranuje.

- Pierdol się, Sammy. Jakbym nie miał inny problemów, muszę się jeszcze teraz martwić o mój samochód?

- Sam zacząłeś.

W okolicy było jeszcze sporo ciał, ale na saniach zabrakło już miejsca. Castiel złapał za linę i zaczął je ciągnąć z powrotem do krematorium. Dean i Sam obserwowali w tym czasie okolicę, choć byli pewni, że anioł i tak szybciej wyczuje demona niż oni go zobaczą.

Nic ich na szczęście nie zaatakowało i w spokoju wrócili do Jane.

- Chwila prawdy – powiedziała, rozpalając w piecu. – Jeśli ogień jest za chłodny, wrócimy do kryjówki z niczym.

- Więcej wiary – stwierdził Dean.

Nie wrzucili tylko jednego ciała, ale kilka. Nie mieli czasu na pojedyncze palenie, choć i tak długo czekali, aż wszystko dobiegnie końca. Smród palonych ciał był zapewne wyczuwalny w samym mieście, chłopcy w każdej chwili oczekiwali ataku demona, ale ten nie nastąpił.

Castiel w końcu zgasił piec i otworzył go. Wszyscy odetchnęli z ulgą, gdy zobaczyli, że ciała zostały w większej części spalone i otrzymali z nich proch. Szybko wsypali wszystko do pozostałych zapasów i powtórzyli proces z następnymi ciałami. Znowu obeszło się bez ataku, zyskali za to spory zapas broni.

- Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja nie zamierzam dalej ryzykować naszego szczęścia – stwierdziła Jane. – Wracajmy do kryjówki, musimy o wszystkim powiadomić Theresę. Może za jakiś czas znowu tu przyjdziemy.

- My zostajemy – postanowił Dean. Gdy Jane nie patrzyła, ukrył troche zapasu prochów, by móc ich używać.

- Co? Dlaczego?

- Musimy dowiedzieć się czegoś o demonie – wyjaśnił Sam. – Spróbować coś znaleźć. Chcemy to zrobić, póki jest jasno.

- I myślicie, że dacie rade sami? – zapytała z niedowierzaniem. – Nie ma mowy. Nie znacie tego miasta. Wróćcie ze mną i zdajcie Theresie raport, potem możemy znowu wyjść, nikt nas nie zatrzyma. Musicie wszystko powiedzieć własnymi słowami.

Dean nie chciał wracać do kryjówki. To byłoby tylko marnotrawstwo czasu, a oni go nie mieli. Nie chcieli siedzieć tu zbyt długo, wciąż mieli apokalipsę do przerwania. W dodatku trochę się obawiał, że jeśli pozostaną tu dłużej, to Lucyfer albo Michael ich znajdą. Castiel może stracił moce, ale archanioły? Wątpił, że kilka duchów ich powstrzyma. A jak któryś z nich tu przyjdzie, to nie oszczędzi nikogo, w tym i samych mieszkańców. Z drugiej strony nie mogli puścić Jane samej. Wiedziała, gdzie iść, ale nie miała wsparcia. Demon mógłby ją bez problemu dopaść. Po tym jak im pomogła, nie mogli jej tego zrobić.

- Dobra, pójdziemy – zgodził się Dean. – Ale nie zabawimy tam długo.

- Nie oczekiwałam niczego innego.

Ruszyli z powrotem do miasta, tym razem czując się pewniej niż za pierwszym razem. Był dzień i mieli spory zapas prochów. Nawet jeśli demon ich zaatakuje, z łatwością go odgonią. Jedynym zmartwieniem była kończąca się amunicja. Nie mieli pojęcia, ile jeszcze jej zostało w kryjówce. Dean pamiętał, że coś jeszcze zostało w Impali. Jeśli nie zdążą zabić demona przed skończeniem się zapasów, będą musieli do niej wrócić. Kto wie, może jakimś cudem uda się ją uruchomić i będą mogli stąd uciec. Byłoby to nie w porządku względem mieszkańców, ale wróciliby po nich zaraz po tym, jak dowiedzieliby się o sposobie na zabicie tego cholerstwa. Bobby na pewno miał coś w swoich zbiorach, co mogłoby się okazać przydatne.

Powrót był bardzo spokojny, po drodze spotkali nawet dwóch młodych mężczyzn wysłanych przez Theresę. Szukali ich, mieli właśnie wracać do kryjówki, gdy zobaczyli ich w oddali. Teraz wracali całą szóstką, dzięki czemu czyli się jeszcze bezpieczniej.

Po dotarciu do kryjówki udali się natychmiast do Theresy. Razem z jedną osobą rozdawała właśnie dzienną porcję jedzenia. To przypomniało braciom, że też są głodni, nie jedli nic od poprzedniego dnia.

Gdy Theresa ich zobaczyła, natychmiast zostawiła wydawanie jedzenie swojemu pomocnikowi, a sama podeszła do Jane i uściskała ją serdecznie.

- Już myślałam, że coś wam się stało – wyznała. – Widzieliśmy dym nad domem pogrzebowym, co się stało?

- Uruchomiliśmy piec – odpowiedziała radośnie Jane, wyciągając z torby prochy. – Udało nam się zrobić większy zapas.

Theresa ze zdumieniem wzięła prochy do ręki, jakby nie wierzyła, że je dostała.

- A co z drugą grupą? – zapytał, wpatrując się w braci i Castiela.

- Nie żyją – odparł anioł. – Ale mamy dobre wieści. Wiemy już, z czym mamy do czynienia.

- Wiemy? – zdziwił się Dean. Wiedzieli tylko o tym, że to duchy, nic więcej. To kto je kontrolował i jak je pokonać, wciąż było dla nich zagadką.

- Musicie mi wszystko opowiedzieć – zdecydowała Theresa. – Chodźcie.

Przeszli do magazynu, gdzie nikt nie mógł im przeszkodzić ani ich podsłuchać. Wcześniej jednak Dean, Sam i Jane wzięli sobie coś do jedzenia. Żadne z nich nie kwapiło się do tłumaczenia, co widzieli, byli zbyt głodni. W końcu Sam trącił łokciem Castiela, by zaczął mówić.

- Co chcesz wiedzieć? – zapytał Theresę.

- Może jak zabić tego sukinsyna.

- Nie znamy jeszcze sposobu – odpowiedział Castiel. – To duchy, ale nie reagują na sól czy żelazo jak powinny. Pewnie dlatego, że są gdzie indziej.

- Co jest gdzie indziej? – zapytał Sam. – Myślałem, że to co nas atakuje, to duchy.

- Nie, to nie duchy tylko ich... materializacja. Gdyby to były duchy, zareagowałyby na sól i żelazo.

- Szkoda, że nie powiedziałeś nam tego zanim Jane ryzykowała życie, by zdobyć dla nas żelazo – zauważył z pretensją Dean.

- Domyśliłem się tego dopiero po waszych testach.

- Skoro to tylko coś na kształt iluzji, czemu potrafi atakować? – zdziwił się Sam.

- Duchy kontrolują, jak bardzo realna jest ta postać – wyjaśnił anioł. – Tworzą ją skrajne emocje wszystkich dusz, ale najsilniejsza jest nienawiść mściwych duchów. To one sprawiają, że wszystkie pozostałe też są agresywne, choć najchętniej odeszłyby do nieba.

- Czyli dusze gdzieś tam są? – zapytał Dean, wskazując przypadkowy kierunek. – Siedzą gdzieś w bezpiecznym miejscu?

- Tak. Najpewniej ten, kto je kontroluje, wchłonął je do swojego wnętrza albo więzi je w inny sposób.

- Zaraz, zaraz – przerwała im Theresa. – Chcecie powiedzieć, że stoi za tym człowiek?

- Fajnie, co? – zauważył Dean. – Człowieka przynajmniej łatwiej zabić.

- Może to być też demon lub anioł – dodał Castiel. – Wszyscy byliby w stanie zrobić coś takiego.

- Ale dlaczego? – zapytała Jane. – Czemu odcinać całe miasto od świata?

- Jeśli to robota demona lub anioła, to powód jest prosty. Apokalipsa – wyjaśnił Sam. – Tylko po co aż tak się męczyć dla jednego miasteczka?

- Dowiemy się, gdy znajdziemy tego sukinsyna – stwierdził Dean, wstając z podłogi. Skończył już swoje jedzenie, teraz chciał tylko uzupełnić zapas amunicji i wyjść zapolować, zanim zapadnie zmrok. – Idziecie?

- Chcecie iść teraz? – spytała zaskoczona Theresa.

- Teraz jest najlepszy moment – wyjaśnił Sam. On także już zjadł i tak jak brat nie chciał tracić czasu. – Jane, idziesz z nami?

- Jasne.

- Nigdzie nie idziesz, Jane – zaprotestowała Theresa. – Jesteś potrzebna tutaj.

- Oni potrzebują przewodnika.

- I dlatego mają cię ciągnąć na pewną śmierć?

- Poradzę sobie – zapewniła. – Mam broń. A oni znają się na rzeczy.

- Naprawdę? Póki co niewiele wiedzą na temat demona.

- I tak wiemy o nim więcej niż ty wczoraj – zauważył Dean. – A możemy dowiedzieć się jeszcze więcej, gdy Jane nam pomoże.

- Jane wciąż nie idzie.

- No weź. Pomagamy wam pozbyć się tego stwora, mogłabyś nam udostępnić jednego człowieka.

- Już raz to zrobiłam i martwiłam się o niego przez całą noc. Nie puszczę jej znowu.

- Nie musisz – odezwała się Jane. – Idę z nimi. Dowodzisz naszą grupą, ale nie możesz nam czegoś zabronić, jeśli nasze decyzje nie zagrażają reszcie.

- Jane...

- Idę – powtórzyła. – Postaram się wrócić niedługo.

- Jane!

- Chyba po czymś takim nie dadzą nam amunicji – stwierdził Dean, gdy opuścili magazyn.

- Dadzą, jeśli zabierzemy ją szybciej niż wieść się rozniesie – powiedziała Jane i pokierowała ich w odpowiednie miejsce.

Najwyraźniej Theresa postanowiła ich więcej nie zatrzymywać, bo nikt im nie przeszkadzał. Wyszli znowu przez klinikę i ruszyli przed siebie.

- Jakiś pomysł, gdzie szukać tego, co kontroluje duchy? – zapytała Jane.

- W miejscach oddalonych od miasta – odpowiedział Castiel. – Tam gdzie nikt by go nie zobaczył.

- Szkoła, stacja benzynowa i dom pogrzebowy odpadają – wyliczył Sam. – Jest jeszcze jakieś podobne miejsce?

- Na północy jest dom, niedaleko cmentarza – odparła.

- Idealne miejsce na zaopatrzenie się w dusze – zauważył Dean. – Prowadź.

Dom wcale nie leżał tak daleko, jak się tego spodziewali, znajdował się jednak za drzewami, więc z początku go nie widzieli. Nieco dalej dostrzegli cmentarz, do którego głównie się kierowali, ale wcześniej zamierzali sprawdzić dom.

Dean pilnował tyłów, miał więc idealny widok na całą resztę i niepokoiło go to, jak dziwnie zachowuje się Castiel. Rozglądał się niemal paranoicznie, choć nic nie wskazywało na to, że zaraz mają zostać zaatakowani. Prawdę mówiąc, okolica była nawet przyjemna. Gdyby nie wiedział, że w miasteczku obok dokonano masakry, nawet by mu się tu podobało.

Wszyscy przed nim nagle się zatrzymali. Dean w pierwszej chwili pomyślał, że to z powodu Castiela, ale gdy podszedł bliżej, zauważył, że to Sam zatrzymał pochód.

- Sammy? – zmartwił się, stając koło brata.

- Chyba znaleźliśmy nasz cel – szepnął Sam i skinął głową przed siebie.

Dean w końcu spojrzał w tamtym kierunku i zobaczył kogoś stojącego nieco kawałek na prawo od domu. Stał odwrócony do nich plecami, więc zapewne ich nie widział. Albo widział, ale się z nimi bawił. Z pewnością był to mężczyzna, ale to była jedyna cecha, której Dean był pewien. No, może jeszcze to, że włosy już praktycznie mu wypadły.

- Czy to pan Terrence? – wyszeptała Jane.

- To on mieszka w tym domu? – spytał Sam.

- Tak, ale byliśmy pewni, że nie żyje.

- Wygląda na całkiem żywego – stwierdził Dean.

- Nie byłbym tego taki pewien – wtrącił się Castiel. – Czyli jednak miałem rację.

- W czym?

Castiel nie zdążył odpowiedzieć, bo mężczyzna odwrócił się powoli w ich stronę, a obok niego pojawił się demon, robiący krok w ich kierunku.

- Musimy dostać się do domu – zdecydował Castiel. – Jak najszybciej.

- Nie możemy rozsypać kręgu tutaj? – zapytała Jane.

- Na wietrze? – zdziwił się Sam. – Cas ma rację, biegniemy, może zdążymy.

Rzucili się biegiem w stronę domu i w tym samym momencie, to samo zrobił demon, skrzecząc przy tym przeraźliwie. Dean strzelił do niego, ale to tylko spowolniło stwora, nie rozpadł się tym razem jak ostatnio i nie zniknął. Podejrzewał, że to z powodu bliskości ze swoim panem. Wystrzelił znowu, demon na moment utracił rękę, ale szybko ją odzyskał. Dean zauważył w tym jednak szanse na lepsze spowolnienie stwora. Przeładował strzelbę i nacisnął spust, celując w nogę. Choć demon umiał latać, teraz poruszał się na nogach i nagła utrata jednej spowodowała, że stracił równowagę. Nim się podniósł, Dean zamykał już za sobą drzwi domu. Sam właśnie kończył rozsypywanie kręgu. Gdy nasypał ostatniej porcji, demon wpadł do środka, ale zatrzymał się. Przez otwarte drzwi mogli zobaczyć, jak jego pan wciąż stoi w jednym miejscu i znów się nie rusza.

- Jesteśmy w domu – wydyszał Dean. – Teraz gadaj, w czym miałeś rację.

- Po tym, jak odkryłem, czym jest ten stwór, zacząłem podejrzewać, kto go kontroluje.

- I nie raczyłeś nam powiedzieć? – zapytał z pretensją Sam. Demon krążył wokół nich, szukając sposobu na wejście do środka kręgu.

- To były tylko podejrzenia – tłumaczył się anioł. – Dopiero jak zobaczyłem tego człowieka, byłem już pewny.

- Czemu pan Terrence miałby robić coś takiego? – spytała Jane.

- Na pewno nie zamierzał zaatakować miasta. Nie miał jednak zbyt wielkiego wyboru.

- Tak przypadkowo wyrżnął swoich sąsiadów? – Dean prychnął. – Nie sądzę.

- Nie rozumiecie. On nie żyje, patrzycie na jego zwłoki.

- Więc co, jest jakimś zombie kontrolującym duchy?

- On nie kontroluje duchów, to one kontrolują jego – poprawił Castiel. – Dlatego jeszcze stoi na nogach.

- Wyrażaj się jaśniej – poprosił Sam.

- Mamy do czynienia z wiedźmą, która przedobrzyła jeśli chodzi o pozyskiwanie mocy.

- Czyli?

- Spotkaliśmy Lisza. Tylko na pewno nie to chciał osiągnąć, gdy się nim stawał.


	5. Chapter 5

- Lisz?! – Dean przekrzykiwał strzelbę, z której wycelował do demona. Potwór nawet się nie zachwiał. - Nagle jesteśmy w Donguens and Dragons?

- W czym? – zdziwił się Castiel.

- Nieważne.

- Lisz to nekromanta, prawda? – zapytał Sam, również strzelając do potwora. On i Dean chcieli trafić w Terrence'a stojącego na zewnątrz, ale był za daleko, a demon zasłaniał widok.

- Poniekąd – odparł anioł. – Lisz nie włada zmarłymi, wykorzystuje tylko energię dusz.

- Więc ten przesadził ze sterydami? – Dean znowu strzelił, celując w głowę. Wrzask, który się rozległ, gdy trafił, omal nie rozsadził im bębenków w uszach. Ale nawet to nie zmusiło demona do poruszenia się. Chronił człowieka na zewnątrz.

- Zamiast przejąć energię duchów, dał się im opętać. Tylko najsilniejsze wiedźmy są w stanie zapanować nad setkami duchów. Jeśli nie są, duchy zapanują nad nimi.

- Jesteś pewien, że pan Terrence jest martwy? – zapytała Jane.

- Tak – zapewnił. – Gdyby panował nad duchami, nie wyglądałby tak. Lisz nie różni się niczym od zwykłej wiedźmy, jest po prostu silniejszy. I nieśmiertelny.

- Świetnie, tego nam tylko brakowało – stwierdził Dean. Nie podobał mu się sposób, w jaki demon na nich patrzył. Jakby wiedział, że są w pułapce i musi tylko poczekać dostatecznie długo, by wyszli z bezpiecznego kręgu. O ile wcześniej sam nie wpadnie na pomysł, by jakoś zniszczyć krąg. A oni nie będą mogli nic zrobić, proch nic poważnego już nie robił. Nie powinni byli zbliżać się do Terrence'a.

- Nigdy nie widziałem nekromanty – wyznał Castiel. – Ale nie sądzę, by moje ostrze było w stanie zabić Lisza. Może archanioł byłby w stanie, ale nie ja.

- Więc jak to zabijemy?

Zaczęli znowu słyszeć szepty dusz. Najgłośniejsze były te, które pragnęły ich śmierci. Rozmawiały o niej, chciały ją zobaczyć.

- Prochy nie zadziałają, nawet jeśli strzelimy w Lisza. Musimy pozbyć się samych duchów.

- Jak? To coś przed nami to nie duchy. Mamy spalić Lisza?

- To nie byłby taki zły pomysł – stwierdził Dean.

- Duchy nie mogą być daleko, jeśli Lisz jest tak potężny – wyjaśnił Castiel. – Może znajdują się w cele Terrence'a.

- Na przykład w relikwiarzu? – zasugerował Sam. – Jak łaska anioła?

- To prawdopodobne.

- Czyli wystarczy rozwalić relikwiarz i Lisz zginie.

- Tak.

Chłopcy chwilowo przestali strzelać. Nie było sensu marnować amunicji, skoro nic nie dawała. Demon się nie poruszył, ale Terrence tak. Bardzo powoli odsunął się z pola widzenia.

- To chyba nie był dobry pomysł, by mówić o tym tak głośno – stwierdziła Jane. – Chyba was usłyszał.

- Szlag, musimy się pospieszyć – zdecydował Dean.

- Może nie zauważyłeś, ale jest nas tylko czwórka – przypomniała mu Jane.

- A Cas jest pozbawiony mocy – dodał Sam.

- Możemy się rozdzielić. Jane oczywiście zostanie tutaj.

- Posłuchaj no ty, mały...

- Dwóch z nas odwróci uwagę demona – mówił dalej Dean, przerywając kobiecie. – A jeden dopadnie Terrence'a.

- To wciąż ryzykowne dla Casa – upierał się dalej Sam.

- Nic mi nie będzie – zapewnił anioł.

- Widzisz?

- Jesteś pewien, Cas? Możesz zginąć.

- Więc przynajmniej zginę w walce u waszego boku – stwierdził. – I tak nie sądzę, bym miał przeżyć apokalipsę.

- Jeśli jesteś pewny...

- Jestem. Ale dziękuję za troskę, Sam.

- Dlaczego on może iść, a ja nie? – zapytała Jane. – Też potrafię walczyć. I mogę się przydać.

- Nie wątpimy w to – zapewnił. – Ale to robota...

- Jeśli powiesz dla mężczyzn, wyrzucę cię z kręgu – zagroziła. – Jeśli wierzyć Biblii, on nawet nie ma płci – wskazała na Castiela.

- Dla profesjonalistów – dokończył.

- To pierwszy raz, kiedy z czymś takim walczycie – zauważyła. – Jesteście tak samo zieloni jak ja.

- Jane, to nie ma znaczenia – wtrącił się Sam. – Dean i ja zajmujemy się tym od dzieciaka. Cas jest wytrenowanym żołnierzem, a ty...

- Zachowaj te wyjaśnienia dla siebie – przerwała mu. – Jeszcze chwilę temu nie chciałeś puścić i Casa, ale gdy zapewnił, że da sobie radę, przestałeś naciskać. Ja też dam sobie radę. Więc przestań naciskać.

Jane była naprawdę uparta. Przypominało chłopakom Jo, która też rwała się do niebezpiecznych zadań, choć nie miała potrzebnego doświadczenia. Nie chcieli, by Jane skończyła tak samo. Ale może tym razem będzie inaczej. Może tym razem nie utracą kogoś tylko dlatego, że ten ktoś chce im pomóc.

- Dobra, możesz iść – zgodził się Dean. – Razem z Casem odwrócisz uwagę demona.

- Teraz lepiej – stwierdziła i uśmiechnęła się. – Załatwmy, skurczybyka.

- Czekaj. – Sam zatrzymał ją, gdy chciała wyjść z kręgu. – Nie możesz tak po prostu wyjść.

- Może nie zauważaliście, ale Terrence ucieka. Nie ma czasu do stracenia. – Jane wyszła z kręgu i demon w końcu ruszył się z miejsca, idąc w jej stronę. – Wynoście się stąd! – krzyknęła do chłopaków, nim strzeliła. W piersi demona pojawiła się ogromna dziura, która jednak zniknęła. Nie zatrzymał się, nawet się nie zachwiał, a to znaczyło, że Terrence wciąż jest blisko.

Jane cofnęła się i znowu strzeliła, dając Deanowi i Samowi dość czasu, by mogli wyjść na zewnątrz. Castiel został i wykorzystując to, że demon był skupiony na Jane, którą coraz bardziej zmuszał do podejścia pod ścianę, zaatakował go swoim ostrzem, które przecięło jego ciało na dwie części.

Demon szybko się zregenerował i odwrócił w stronę anioła, przyglądając się uważnie broni w jego ręce.

- Wiesz, kim jestem – wyszeptał Castiel i skinął na Jane, by również opuściła dom. Demon nawet nie zwrócił na nią uwagi, zbyt skupiony na obserwowaniu ostrza, które przekładał z ręki do ręki. – Wiesz, że to może cię zranić.

Mówił tak tylko dlatego, że Lisz wydawał się być naprawdę zaniepokojony ostrzem, chociaż mówił w jego obecności, że raczej nie zadziała. Ale może jednak mogło go zranić, choć wcześniej nic na to nie wskazywało. Może dźgnięcie w odpowiednie miejsce pozwalało zniszczyć tego potwora, przynajmniej na jakiś czas.

Castiel przesunął się w stronę drzwi. Musiał wyciągnąć demona na zewnątrz. To było jak poskramianie dzikiego zwierzęcia. Jeden niewłaściwy ruch i mógłby stracić życie. Potwór powoli podążał za nim

Wyszli na otwartą przestrzeń. Jane czekała na zewnątrz, celując do demona. Nie zamierzali go atakować i rozwścieczać, musieli tylko dać Deanowi i Samowi dość czasu, by mogli dogonić Terrence'a. Jak na kogoś, kto poruszał się niezwykle wolno, zdążył już odejść całkiem daleko.

Wszystko szło zgodnie z planem. Demon podążał za Castielem, który czuł się coraz bardziej pewny siebie. Nie sądził, by coś jeszcze im przeszkodziło w takim momencie. Ale wtedy demon odwrócił wzrok i spojrzał w stronę domu. Nim Castiel albo Jane mogli zareagować, demon uniósł się ponad ziemię i przeleciał tuż nad dachem, szybko znikając im z oczu.

- Musimy go dogonić. – Castiel nie miał wątpliwości, że demon ruszył, by dopaść Deana i Sama. Musieli dogonić Terrence'a i duchy poczuły się przez to zagrożone.

Ruszyli biegiem za potworem, starając się go dogonić. Udawał się w stronę cmentarza, tam musiał też zniknąć Terrence. W pewnym momencie zobaczyli go nawet na horyzoncie. Deana i Sama również. I demona, który właśnie rzucał się na Deana. Castiel przyspieszył. Jak nigdy wcześniej chciał mieć teraz swoje skrzydła.

Demon przyparł Deana do ziemi, ale na tym się nie skończyło. Czarny dym zaczął się rozpadać i niewielką stróżką wtargnął do ciała Deana przez usta.

- Nie! – krzyknęła Jane. Wiedziała, co to oznacza, widział już, jak demon to robi i rozsadza ludzi od środka.

Byli za daleko, by cokolwiek zrobić i pomóc Deanowi, ale Sam miał rękę na pulsie. Strzelił do brata i choć wyglądało to na śmiertelny strzał, amunicja naładowana ludzkimi prochami nie mogła zrobić żadnej krzywdy, najwyżej przysporzyć nieco bólu. Podziałało, demon opuścił ciało Deana i znowu zmaterializował się w swojej dotychczasowej postaci, ale nie zamierzał odpuścić. Sam znowu strzelił, a potem jeszcze raz i jeszcze raz. Demon cofał się powoli, odsuwając od Deana, który z jękiem próbował usiąść.

- Dean! – Castiel podbiegł do niego i pomógł mu wstać.

- Cholera, to boli – stęknął, trzymając się za pierś.

- Nic ci nie będzie – zapewnił.

- Może mała pomoc?! – zawołał Sam, ciągle strzelając do demona. I wtedy zabrakło mu amunicji. – Kurwa.

Demon zaskrzeczał i rzucił się w jego kierunku, ale ledwo ruszył z miejsca, a Jane zaczęła strzelać.

- Goń Terrence'a! – krzyknęła.

Dean stał już na nogach i razem z Castielem zaczęli także strzelać do demona. Ten był zbyt zdezorientowany, by zaatakować któregoś z nich. Ilekroć obierał kogoś za cel, następna osoba strzelała i rozpraszała go.

Sam nie zwlekał. Jeśli jemu skończyła się amunicja, reszcie również się skończy. Na jego szczęście Terrence był zbyt wolny, by przed nim uciec. Znajdował się już przy wejściu do cmentarza, gdy Sam powalił go na ziemię i zaczął szukać relikwiarza. Terrence śmierdział rozkładem i stęchlizną, jego odór był duszący, a skóra zostawała w rękach, ale Sam musiał to przetrwać. Ciało dalej się poruszało, usiłując dotrzeć do cmentarza, ale nie mogło nawet wstać. Kilkadziesiąt metrów za nimi demon miotał się, chcąc uratować samego siebie, ale Dean, Castiel i Jane skutecznie odwracali jego uwagę.

Sam w końcu znalazł relikwiarz pod wszystkimi ubraniami, jakie miał na sobie Terrence. Otworzył go i gdy tylko to zrobił, musiał rzucić go na ziemię, bo setki dusz zaczęły opuszczać jego wnętrze. Ciało Terrence'a wysuszyło się i przemieniło w proch. Demon również zniknął, krzycząc przy tym przeraźliwie. Czarny dym powoli rozpływał się w powietrzu, aż w końcu przepadł, gdy ostatnie dusze znikały za horyzontem.

- Jesteście cali? – zapytała Sam, podbiegając do reszty.

- Chyba będę rzygać – stwierdziła Jane, upuszczając broń. Nadmiar emocji w końcu zaczął dawać o sobie znać.

- Nic mi nie jest poza tym, że do mnie strzeliłeś – poskarżył się Dean. Również rzucił broń, by móc w spokoju obejrzeć to, co zrobił mu śrut ze strzelby brata. Na całej piersi miał pełno siniaków, które ciemniały z każdą chwilą. – Aww, stary. Przesadziłeś.

- Ratowałem ci dupsko – zauważył Sam.

- Dzięki – odparł z przekąsem i rozejrzał się. – Gdzie jest Cas?

Anioła nie było nigdzie w pobliżu.

- Cas! – zawołał Sam. – Cas!

- Cas, nie rób sobie jaja! – nakazał Dean.

- Witaj, Dean.

- Jezu Chryste! – Dean podskoczył, gdy usłyszał za sobą anioła, który uśmiechał się jakby coś go nawiedziło.

- Odzyskałem moją moc – pochwalił się i by zaprezentować swoje umiejętności, zaczął się przenosić z miejsca na miejsce. Bracia nigdy nie widzieli go takiego szczęśliwego z samego latania. Ciągle tylko słyszeli trzepot skrzydeł, gdy Castiel radośnie cieszył się ze swojej mocy.

- Czy to naprawdę koniec? – zapytała Jane, przyglądając się Castielowi.

- Na to wygląda – stwierdził Dean. – Cas, skończ tę dziecinadę, musimy dotrzeć do miasta.

Castiel pojawił się przed nimi w ułamku sekundy i wystawił ręce przed siebie.

- Zabiorę was tam – zaoferował.

Dean i Sam zawsze lubili widzieć radość ludzi, którym pomogli. Oczywiście nie było żadnych powodów do świętowania. Ci ludzie stracili rodziny, w całym mieście było pełno ciał. Nie było mowy, by mieszkańcy chcieli tu jeszcze kiedyś zamieszkać.

Jane odprowadziła ich do samochodu. Impala stała tam, gdzie ją zostawili i nic jej nie było. Dean od razu wsiadł do środka i przekręcił kluczyk w stacyjce. Roześmiał się, gdy silnik zapalił.

- Moje maleństwo – powiedział, z czułością gładząc kierownicę.

Sam i Jane przyglądali się temu z rozbawieniem, podczas gdy Castiel dalej bawił się swoimi mocami.

- Poradzicie sobie? – spytał Sam, zwracając się do Jane.

- Teraz już tak – odparła. – Dziękuję, za pomoc. Gdyby nie wy, pewni umarlibyśmy w tej piwnicy z głodu.

- Nie ma sprawy, tym się zajmujemy.

- I jesteście w tym dobrzy. Powodzenia z apokalipsą.

Sam zaśmiał się.

- Dzięki. Przyda nam się. Cas, zbieramy się!

Gdy wszyscy byli już w samochodzie, Dean zawrócił i odjechał w stronę, z której przyjechali.

- Czas na odrobinę radia – stwierdził, włączając je. Muzyka rozbrzmiała, nieco ogłuszając Sama. – O rany, uwielbiam ten kawałek. Turn up the radio!

Sam bezskutecznie próbował przekonać brata, by nieco ściszyć radio, ale nic nie działało. Castiel w tym czasie nawet nie zwracał na nich uwagi, wyglądając zamiast tego przez okno i myśląc o Liszy. Wiedźmy były skłonne zaryzykować naprawdę wiele, by zdobyć te niesamowitą moc, jaką dawały duchy. Może trzeba będzie kiedyś skorzystać z tej potęgi. Był silniejszy niż Lisz, on nie da sobą zawładnąć. A kto wie, może ta moc wystarczy, by pokonać archanioły i zapewnić Winchesterom bezpieczeństwo.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean poprawił krawat nim razem z Samem wyszli z samochodu i ruszyli w stronę taśm policyjnych. Funkcjonariusz stojący obok tylko przelotnie spojrzał na odznaki, które mu pokazali.

- Jest tu już ktoś od was – powiedział.

Dean i Sam popatrzyli na siebie. Podziękowali policjantowi i przeszli pod taśmą. Chwilowo zignorowali ciało leżące w kawiarni, w której doszło do morderstwa, byli zbyt zajęci wpatrywaniu się w Jane, która wypytywała o coś szeryfa. Gdy tylko ich zobaczyła, od razu go przeprosiła i zbliżyła się do nich.

- Cześć, chłopcy – przywitała się z uśmiechem. – Dawno się nie widzieliśmy.

- Co ty tu robisz, Jane? – zapytał Sam.

- Poluję – odpowiedziała. – Tak jak wy. Po tym co się stało postanowiłam się podszkolić. Dzięki za uratowanie świata przed apokalipsą, tak swoją drogą.

- Nie ma za co – zapewnił Dean i uśmiechnął się.

- Gdzie Cas?

Uśmiech zniknął z twarzy Deana.

- Nie żyje – odparł.

- Przykro mi – powiedziała Jane. Liczyła na to, że jeszcze kiedyś spotka anioła.

- Nie dostał niczego, na co nie zasłużył – stwierdził zgorzkniale Dean. – Wiedział jak się skończy zabawa z duchami.

Dean zostawił ich i poszedł dowiedzieć się czegoś o sprawie.

- Niezbyt dobrze to przeżywa – zauważyła Jane, wciąż go obserwując.

- To nie było tak dawno temu – wyjaśnił Sam. – Poza tym Dean czuje się winny, bo Cas zrobił to wszystko dla niego.

- Zawsze dla Deana?

- Zawsze dla Deana – potwierdził. – A najgorsze jest to, że jeśli Cas jakimś cudem żyje, to znowu poświęci się dla Deana. Zawsze tak się stanie. A on nie może tego znieść.


End file.
